A Wolf Among Humans
by SilverDoe88
Summary: Takes place after the movie. San and Ashitaka find out that Lord Asano is planning to attack the newly rebuilt Irontown. Can the two of them work with former enemies to prevent another war or will rising tensions cause San to leave and try to make it on her own? The story will explain more than this summary. Please read and review!
1. Rebuilding and Threats

A Wolf Among Humans: Rebuilding and Threats

**A/n: This is my very first Princess Mononoke fanfic. I was kind of making up the story while I was trying to fall asleep two nights ago and I was thinking of it while watching the movie with a friend last night. So, here is the premise: While Ashitaka is helping to rebuild Irontown, he goes to see San and after they take a rest from hunting, they are up in a tree when they hear Lord Asano and his men moving in towards the newly rebuilt town to attack. Can Ashitaka and San work with former enemies to stop another war or will rising tensions prevent them from allying with those who can help them? I don't own anything, except for any OC's that I may introduce. Please read and review! Thank you. Kirsten**

It was a warm, sunny day and Ashitaka could not stop himself from looking towards the forest. How he would love to see San on a day like this and just run through the forest with her while also doing a bit of hunting or fishing. But, he couldn't break his promise to help rebuild Irontown. It was almost done and he planned to see San after everything was completed to ask her if she wanted him to live permanently with her in the forest. He was comfortable enough temporarily living with Kohroku and Toki, but he wanted his own home with San and he would never ask her to live amongst the humans that she hadn't forgiven yet. They could both survive together in the forest, but he knew that he would miss the friends he had made amongst the people. Still, his attention kept being diverted towards the trees and he almost hit Kohroku with a beam.

"Ashitaka! Watch out!" Kohroku yelled. Ashitaka snapped back into awareness and turned sharply to avoid knocking out his friend.

"I'm sorry, Kohroku," he apologized. "I don't know where my mind is."

"It's obviously on San. You've been thinking about her for the past three weeks," Toki said behind him, carrying a bucket full of shimmering pitch. "You can't stop looking towards the forest, Ashitaka. It's sweet that you miss her and want to see her again."

"I do want to see her again, but I promised that I would help to rebuild this town before going to her."

"Ashitaka, we're fine here. You can take the afternoon off if you want to," Toki told him a little too patiently. Ashitaka couldn't help smiling. Toki was reading his mind and he knew that he could always inform Lady Eboshi of any comings and goings to the forest.

"Just let me put this beam down first," he said. Kohroku stepped out of the way and Ashitaka laid the beam down on the marked foundation. He then hurried toward the house that he was sharing and grabbed his bow and arrows. Toki gave him a smile of approval when he reappeared.

"Go on and enjoy some time with the girl that you love. But not too much," she said with a wink before yelling at Kohroku for misplacing the nails again. Ashitaka found Lady Eboshi in the clearing that would be plotted out as farming land. The soil was very fertile and the timing for growing things was just right. She was doing all that she could to help with the planting even though she only had one arm. When she heard Ashitaka approaching, Lady Eboshi managed to greet him with a cordial smile.

"Off to the forest, Ashitaka?" she asked, a little out of breath.

"Only for the afternoon, Eboshi. I'll be back before nightfall," he answered.

"Very good. I will see you then."

Ashitaka nodded and headed off into the forest. He followed the trails that San had marked with branches and rocks pointed certain ways so that he would find her quickly, no matter where she was. He eventually found her at the river, playing with her wolf brothers, Otouto and Ookami. Ashitaka couldn't help smiling as he watched San splash and giggle and wrestle with the two wolves. She heard him approaching though and her face broke out into a huge smile when she saw him.

"Ashitaka!" she yelled joyfully and ran towards him. Ashitaka had just enough time to set down his bow and arrows before San pounced on him. He caught her in his arms and staggered to keep his balance, but they stayed upright. She kissed and licked his face and Ashitaka returned her kisses. It took San a little while to calm down and loosen her embrace a bit so that she could look up at him.

"It's so good to see you! I didn't know you were coming!" she exclaimed.

"Neither did I, but Toki told me to take the afternoon off," he told her, smiling down at the beautiful girl. "I couldn't stop looking towards the forest during the past three weeks and she noticed that I was thinking about you."

"I've been thinking about you too and I'm so happy that you are here, with me. Even if it's only for the afternoon," she said and snuggled against his chest. Ashitaka gently stroked her short hair, just enjoying having her in his arms again after so long. Her wolf brothers had stayed back while the two humans reunited, but Ashitaka could see them approaching after he had been holding San for a while. He let go of her to bow respectfully to them.

"Greetings Ashitaka," Ookami, the older wolf said.

"Hello Ookami. Otouto," Ashitaka told the two brothers.

"So what brings you to the forest, other than to see our sister?" Otouto asked, nodding towards Ashitaka's bow and arrows.

"I wanted to a bit of hunting. Do you want to come with me, San?" Ashitaka asked.

"Yes." San picked up her spear and the two headed off into the forest. They walked silently amongst the trees, listening to the wind sighing through the leaves, the animals scurrying about, the little rattles of the Kodama, and the birds singing in their nests. San and Ashitaka trusted one another to watch their backs, even though no harm would come to them for only taking what they needed from the forest. They bagged a few rabbits and game birds, stopping when they had enough. After they had placed their kills and weapons in the cave that San shared with her brothers, they went back into the forest, wandering hand in hand through the paths. Ashitaka told San about the progress of rebuilding Irontown while she informed him of the latest peace efforts that the gods and the spirits were talking about to make with the humans. When they stopped for a rest, they were at the very bottom of a tall tree just outside of the Forest Spirit's sacred lake. San kept looking up at the tree and Ashitaka noticed her marking the handholds and footholds with her eyes.

"San, did you want to climb that tree so that we could have some privacy?" he asked her.

"I do," she replied. She stepped back though to let Ashitaka climb up ahead of her. However, she was quick to follow him, scurrying up like a squirrel. Ashitaka stopped when they reached a branch that was wide and sturdy enough to hold two humans. He settled back against the trunk and sat in a way that allowed San to lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and San took his hands in hers. They turned their faces up towards the sunlight and just enjoyed the warmth for a while. Ashitaka was dozing off when he suddenly felt San's finger tracing over the scar that remained from the curse that Nago had placed on him a few months before.

"Does it ever hurt?" she asked.

"Only when I feel anger or hatred," he answered. "It'll burn a little bit to remind me not to let my temper get the better of me."

"I wish I had a reminder like that. I seem to get angry every time I see any human but you near the forest."

"It's all right, San. Just don't kill anybody."

"I'll try not to."

Ashitaka knew that was the best he was going to get from San and she seemed willing to let the issue drop. He completely understood her feelings towards the humans and he wasn't going to try to change that for her. San let out a short sigh before relaxing again, but it wasn't too long before they noticed how unusually quiet things were. They both waited, listening. They soon heard the sounds of quite a lot of men and animals moving through the forest. Peering down through the leaves, they could see a richly attired male figure on a horse with what looked to be a whole army of samurai behind him. The man on horseback stopped just below their tree and raised a hand and everyone halted.

"We'll camp here for the night," the leader said in a cold, authoritative tone. He took off his helmet and they could see that he was a sharply handsome man with close cropped dark brown hair and beard, high cheekbones, a hooked nose, and piercing blue eyes. His mouth seemed to be twisted up in a permanent smirk. Another man came up to him to ask a question after he dismounted.

"Lord Asano, how long will it be until we get to Irontown?"

"We will arrive by tomorrow morning, but we will stay hidden from the people for a few more days. I want to spy them out before attacking. Lady Eboshi thinks she can stop me from getting to the iron, but we shall take over her people easily."

"And what about the gods and that wolf girl living in this forest, my lord?"

"Well, the samurai who survived told me that they will fight to the death. However, I intend to capture the wolf girl to keep them from doing so and who knows? She may amuse me for some time before I strangle her."

Ashitaka could see San tensing to attack and he quickly reached out to grip her arm before she leapt down from the tree. He was fighting his own anger and it wasn't easy to do so. How dare this Lord Asano assume that he could just take Ashitaka's San! They would both fight him to the death.

"Now, leave me in peace. Take care of my horse," Lord Asano told the other man. The man bowed and took the reins. Ashitaka put his mouth right up to San's ear to whisper his plan to her.

"I have to warn Lady Eboshi and her people right away, San."

San turned towards him to whisper back.

"We'll have to leap through the treetops. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

San nodded and crouched down to leap over to the next tree. Ashitaka quickly followed her. The trees grew closely together so that they didn't have to take huge leaps. However, Ashitaka undershot the distance for one of the trees that two men were collecting firewood under. He would have fallen if San had not grabbed his arm and hauled him up with her. Their rustling caused the two men to look up.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

"Probably just an ape," the other answered. San and Ashitaka waited, breathing as quietly as possible while the men gathered up the wood and walked back towards the camp. Only when they could no longer hear their footsteps did San turn to Ashitaka.

"Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"We're halfway to the cave, but I want to put a few more trees behind us just to be safe."

Ashitaka nodded in understanding before they leapt again. After five more trees, they finally felt safe enough to climb down. They hurried quickly to the cave. Luckily, San's brothers were there.

"San, what is it?" Ookami asked the moment he saw how scared and angry they looked.

She quickly explained what was going on to her brothers while Ashitaka collected his bow and arrows. When he emerged from the cave, San didn't look scared anymore, but she was a great deal angrier.

"What's going on?" he asked tentatively.

"It's a stupid idea!" San exclaimed and she glared at her two wolf brothers.

Otouto sighed before answering Ashitaka's question. "We think San should go back with you to the rebuilt town with the humans."

**A/n: I think this is a good place to end the first chapter. So, do you think San will go with Ashitaka or will she fight hand and tooth to stay with her brothers?**


	2. Convincing San and Eboshi

**A/n: Started this new chapter last night to keep myself entertained while waiting for the results of the Presidential Election. And now, I'm going to finish it tonight for the people who read this. One thing I noticed with the first chapter was that there were a lot of readers, but only a couple of people bothered to review. I'm not going to bite if you give me an honest critique, people. I can take constructive criticism well. So, please review! It would make me very happy! Kirsten**

San couldn't believe that her brothers suggested that she go to the village where that damn woman was. The last thing she would do is beg for protection from some humans. She turned to Ashitaka to see if he would take her side, but he seemed to be concentrating deeply on the issue. When he caught her eye, San could see a resigned expression on his face that angered her even more.

"San, I'm sorry, but I have to agree with your brothers. If you were in the village, it would be the last thing that Lord Asano would expect," he told her, trying to be gentle with her feelings.

"Do you think that I can't look after myself, Ashitaka? I was surviving here long before that damn woman and you came along!"

"I do not doubt your abilities to fight and to hunt. However, Lord Asano has a lot of men with him and one of them will eventually catch you and take you to him. I don't want to lose you, San."

San could see that Ashitaka was doing everything outside of begging her to come with him, but she couldn't see why her brothers would be unable to help protect her. She also remembered being knocked out by one of Jigo's men only two months ago while she was trying to help Lord Okkoto. She would have ended up a demon had her mother and Ashitaka not saved her.

"Why can't the two of you help me?" she asked them.

"We have to meet with the other gods and spirits of the forest. There will be some that even you wouldn't be allowed to attend, San," Ookami told her. Otouto nodded in agreement. San could see that she was being very irrational, but one thing still plagued her mind and she had to know the answer to her question before she made a decision.

"What if she just hands me over to Lord Asano as quickly as possible to save her people? She has no obligation to help me."

Ashitaka set down his bow and stepped up to San. He took both of her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye. San could see that he was doing everything he could to convey reassurance and protection to her.

"If Lady Eboshi even thinks of handing you over to Lord Asano, she will have to go through me first," he said with conviction. San nodded in understanding and let go of Ashitaka's hands.

"Just let me get my things before we go," she told him. San ducked into the cave and Ookami and Otouto took Ashitaka aside to speak with him.

"We both trust you to look after San. Don't let any harm come to her," Ookami said.

"I won't," Ashitaka assured them. San reappeared from the cave with her spear in hand, knife and the animals they had hunted tied to her waist, and her wolf pelt cloak on her shoulders. She set her spear down to hug her brothers good bye. Ashitaka stood back to give them privacy. San was quick to join him.

"Let's go," she said and the two made their way to the rebuilt town. The sun was just beginning to set when they reached the town. The people in the fields stopped working and stared at San. Some whispered behind their hands and San was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. She reached for Ashitaka's hand and he took it instinctively. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked towards Lady Eboshi. Lady Eboshi looked up when they reached her and she could not hide her confusion.

"Ashitaka. I wasn't expecting San to be with you," she said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Eboshi, there is something we have to warn you about and ask you," he said. Luckily, most of the people had gathered around them, so Ashitaka only had to say it once that Lord Asano and his men were coming to attack the town. The crowd began to mutter and most of the people's faces showed fear. The mutterings grew louder and Lady Eboshi had to raise her voice to be heard.

"That's enough, everyone. Gonza and I will meet with the men tonight to discuss how to protect the town and we will meet with the women tomorrow morning for the same discussion. Go back to your homes and we will see the men again in a few hours from now."

The crowd mostly dispersed, but a few lingered behind. Toki and Kohroku were amongst them. When things were quieter, Lady Eboshi addressed Ashitaka.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Ashitaka looked to San and she nodded for him to ask the question that she herself could not.

"Lady Eboshi, San and I are asking for you to help protect her from Lord Asano. He has a plan to capture and possibly torture her to keep the gods and spirits of the forest from fighting against him. Her brothers have to meet with their allies to strategize and they said that they can't always be there to help protect their sister."

Lady Eboshi thought over his words for some time. San could feel her anxiety growing with the silence. When Lady Eboshi spoke to them, her tone was not one of warmth.

"How can you be sure that San won't just run off into the forest the first chance she gets, Ashitaka? I can't protect her if she won't even stay."

San let out a low growl. She did not like this damn woman assuming things about her! She cleared her throat and finally spoke up for herself.

"I'm not going to run. So long as I am treated respectfully by _you_ and the people here, we shouldn't have a problem," she said trying to calm her anger.

"I'm not sure if I believe that, San. You've been running wild your whole life. I can't picture you actually living amongst humans."

San let go of Ashitaka's hand and reached for the crystal dagger around her neck that he had given her. Ashitaka stepped between her and Lady Eboshi before things could turn violent.

"Enough, Lady Eboshi. We asked you very politely to help us."

"Yes you did. Very well, San may stay with us, though I don't know exactly where."

"With us," Toki stepped up from the crowd. Kohroku shrank behind her when he saw San, but he didn't run or scream. Lady Eboshi and the remaining people looked at her quizzically.

"Why not? Ashitaka already lives with us and I'm not going to separate him from the girl he loves."

San blushed a little, but she was grateful that this other woman didn't seem afraid of her and that she could stay with the man who meant so much to her. She looked up to see Ashitaka smiling at the woman.

"Thank you, Toki. We'll walk back with you," he said. Toki and the man with her waited patiently for the two of them to make their way through the parting crowd. The four of them walked through the new town. People poked their heads out of doorways and windows. They mostly stared at San and only looked down when she met their eyes. However, she saw very few friendly faces and she felt very uncomfortable. She was glad to have Ashitaka at her side, but the other man with them seemed to be shrinking back from her and making scared noises. Finally, Toki had to grasp him by the elbow to keep him with them.

"She's not going to bite you, dolt!" Toki said in an exasperated tone. Still keeping a firm grip on her man, she turned to San with a reassuring smile. "If this idiot ever gives you any grief, San, let me know and I will take care of it."

San could feel a smile coming to her face. She hadn't expected any friendship from the people here, but it felt good to know that at least one of the women was willing to give her a place to stay and maybe even some good advice when it came to men.

"Thank you, Toki. I will let you know if…" San nodded towards the man and Toki supplied his name.

"Kohroku."

"…Kohroku gives me any problems."

"Good. Here we are," Toki said and the four of them were outside of a modest dwelling. Toki moved back the screen and walked Kohroku through the door with her. San hesitated for a moment at the threshold. Ashitaka stopped with her.

"San?" he asked, not sure if she would come with him. She took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold.


	3. Strategies for Women and Men

Strategies for Women and Men

**A/n: Had my friend over last night and we were fanficing because we were watching Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind and we weren't really paying attention even though we both love Miyazaki. But, she told me her thoughts on the second chapter, so I'm going ahead with this third chapter. The reviews I have gotten thus far have been great. Keep supporting and reviewing everyone and you will get more chapters! Thank you. Kirsten**

San looked around the small home that Ashitaka was sharing. It was a very open space with paper screen doors off to the side to create enough rooms. The main room was quite large and airy. There were blue and tan mats on the floor and they were set around a low oak table. The windows were open, letting in the sounds and the smells of the warm, spring night air. There were short, squat paper and wood lanterns hanging from the ceiling. They gave off a soft, glowing light. In the corners of the room, there were flowering plants set in red clay pots.

"San, my room is over here," Ashitaka told her when she finished inspecting the place. San swallowed hard, nervous about possibly having to spend the night in the same bed as Ashitaka. They only saw each other during the daytime and it had been a long time since that night he slept next to her in the cave. However, she was a wolf. She would adapt. She followed Ashitaka to one of the paper screens in the back of the house. He pulled it aside to let them in. It was a smaller room with a sleeping mat that could fit two covered with a fluffy blanket made out of sage green, white, and gold squares. There was a wooden thing against one wall that had what looked like to be smaller wooden doors in it. She turned her head towards Ashitaka as he was putting away his bow and quiver on a pole with hooks next to the door.

"Ashitaka, what is this?" she asked, pointing to the wooden thing. He smiled at her and walked towards it.

"It's called a drawer, San. Humans put their clothes in it. See?"

He opened one of the little wooden doors and San jumped back at the sound it made, leveling her spear at it. Ashitaka's shoulders shook with repressed laughter.

"It's not going to hurt you, San. It's perfectly harmless. Come look. You can set your spear down."

She set the spear down carefully, not trusting this human contraption entirely. She walked over to Ashitaka and looked down into the open door. A set of Ashitaka's clothes were folded neatly inside of the door. He slid it back into place and San jumped again at the sound. Ashitaka wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's all right, San. I know that there are a lot of human things that you will have to get used to. But, I will be there at your side. Always," he said warmly. He gently stroked her hair and San let out a happy sigh. She wanted to stay like that with him forever, but he eventually let go.

"Why don't you put your wolf cloak into the bottom drawer and then we'll take the rabbits and birds to Toki? She can make a good dinner for us out of them."

San untied her wolf cloak and knelt down to open up the bottom drawer. She tried to fold it neatly, but her hands were not used to such a task. She became more frustrated and growled at her cloak, about ready to just ball it up and throw it in the drawer. Ashitaka knelt behind her and placed his hands on hers.

"Need some help?" he asked. San groaned, but she didn't push him away.

"Yes," she said. Ashitaka kept his hands on hers and gently guided her through the steps of folding up her cloak. It was easier than she expected. She placed the cloak in the bottom drawer. It wasn't big enough to hold her spear so she just left it beside the sleeping mat. San followed Ashitaka out of the room and into the kitchen area where Toki was starting to prepare the evening meal. San untied the animals from her waist and placed them on the counter beside Toki. Kohroku was watching her with big eyes, unsure of her movements. Toki looked up and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Why don't you and Ashitaka get some water from the well and set the table while we women work on dinner?" she suggested to him.

"But my little turtledove, I don't think I should really leave you alone with the wolf girl. I-I-I mean Princess Mononoke. I-I-I mean San!"

Toki turned and pointed the knife she was using to chop up vegetables at her husband.

"I'll be fine with San. Now get out of my kitchen!"

Kohroku was quick to leap out of the way of the knife and hurry out towards the well with Ashitaka following him. San stood there awkwardly, not exactly sure what she should do. She gathered her courage and swallowed before speaking.

"Would you like some help, Toki?" she asked softly. Toki looked up, distracted from the task. She saw San's questioning look and smiled as understanding came to her.

"You're our guest, San. I'm not going to make you do any chores during your stay with us. However, you are perfectly welcome to talk with me if you want."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm…" Toki mused as she added the vegetables to a bubbling pot on a metal contraption. The heat for the pot seemed to coming through the metal.

"What is that, Toki?" San asked.

"It's called a stove. It heats up the food that you cook. Don't touch it!" Toki yelled and San pulled back her outstretched hand.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's all right. Just be careful around it. It'll burn you otherwise."

San nodded in understanding. She had been young when she made her first fire to cook her food, but still old enough to remember the small burn she had received because she hadn't been careful. She had to cook her meat because she got sick a couple weeks before from trying to eat raw meat like a wolf. Moro brought her to the sacred lake of the Forest Spirit to be healed, but San didn't like how sick she had been. She felt weak and helpless and not at all like a wolf. Toki hummed to herself a little as she began to skin and chop up a couple of the rabbits to add to the pot. San turned when she heard the humming.

"What is that song?" she asked.

"Just an old song from childhood that my mother sang to me when I was younger. The song is about living in peaceful harmony with the gods and spirits of the forest. That was before she sold me to the brothels to feed my younger brothers and sisters."

San could see in Toki's face that she didn't want any sympathy, but she still felt bad for the other woman. The feeling took her completely by surprise. She would never have expected to feel any pity for any human. Even though her own human parents had left her to Moro, her mother had still cared for and protected her to the death. However, she felt a connection with Toki that took away some of the awkwardness. They both had been abandoned by their human mothers.

They heard the sounds of Ashitaka and Kohroku coming back with the water. Ashitaka brought the bucket into the kitchen and took some bowls and sticks down from a shelf. He set them down next to Toki. She stirred at the rabbit stew and San followed Ashitaka out into the main room. Kohroku was wiping down the table with a cloth. He hung it up on a hook to dry before moving the table into the center of the room. Ashitaka placed the mats around it and Toki came out with the bowls and the sticks on a tray. The bowls were steaming and the smells coming from them made San's mouth water. Kohroku ducked into the kitchen and reappeared with another tray that had some kind of food made out of grain on it with a knife next to it. There were also four little cylinder shaped things with water in them. San wanted to plop down onto the mat, but she knelt like Ashitaka and the two other humans instead. Toki handed out the bowls with the sticks in them and the little cylinders full of water. Kohroku sliced up the food made out of grain and passed around four flat, clay circles with the slices on them. San looked around at the human companions to see how they were eating their food. They used the sticks in between their fingers and grab smaller portions of the rabbit stew. She glanced down at the sticks and took a breath before holding them up and asking a potentially embarrassing question.

"What do I do with these?"

The three other humans looked up and San could feel her cheeks getting hot. She ducked her head to hide her shame. She didn't notice Ashitaka's hand reaching over to shape her fingers around the sticks.

"They're called chopsticks, San. They're not too difficult to learn how to use."

San watched his hand as he placed the sticks in the proper holding position. When he let go, she put the sticks into the bowl and brought up her first portion of rabbit stew. They felt extremely awkward to use, but she figured that it wouldn't be very good manners for her to just drink the stew. She had some trouble, but the parts of the stew she tasted were delicious and flavored just right. San set down her chopsticks when her bowl was half empty to try the food made out of grain. Luckily, she could eat the slice with her hands. She took a cautious bite. Her eyes lit up as she tasted it. It was also very good to eat. After that first bite, she polished off the slice in record time. She noticed that the other three were staring at her as she finished eating.

"What?" she asked defensively. The three other humans shifted uncomfortably and looked away for some time. Finally, Toki spoke up.

"You were acting like you never tasted bread before, San."

"Is that what it's called? It was so good! It is true that I never ate before in my life."

"Would you like another slice?" Kohroku asked, picking up the knife to cut the bread. He showed no fear of San and Toki gave him a warm smile.

"Yes please. Thank you, Kohroku," San answered with a smile of her own.

"Hand me your plate."

San handed over the flat, clay circle. She assumed that was the plate. Kohroku placed the slice of bread on it and gave it back. This time, she ate the bread more slowly to savor it. She even broke off some of it to wipe around her bowl to catch the last of the stew like Ashitaka was doing. When they were all done eating, San sat back with a contended sigh.

"That was a very good meal, Toki," she complimented the other woman.

"Thank you, San. Kohroku complains about my cooking all the time. It's nice to know that _somebody _appreciates the food that I make," Toki said and glared at her husband. San wasn't sure what to say, but she caught Ashitaka smiling at the other two humans. He winked at her when he noticed her looking at him and she figured Toki was just teasing her husband. Kohroku didn't say anything in protest. Instead, he picked up Toki's hand and kissed it.

"Sweetness, Ashitaka and I have a meeting to go to. We have to figure out how to best protect the ladies of this new town."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Kohroku. Knowing how tough your wife and the other women are, Lord Asano's men may need protection from _them_," Ashitaka said. Toki gave him a playful shove. San fought the urge to glare at Toki. She knew that Toki was married and that she shouldn't feel jealous, but most of the women were former brothel girls and they probably had quite a few tricks to entice a man like Ashitaka. She just didn't want anyone taking Ashitaka away from her. Ashitaka and Kohroku stood up and slipped their shoes on. Ashitaka took his sword down from a wall hook near the front door and Kohroku grabbed a long knife. They wouldn't be going far, but with Lord Asano so near, nobody felt safe walking around the town unarmed. San and Toki also stood up to say good bye to their men. A quick couple of hugs and kisses were exchanged and the men walked off into the night.

The walk to the town meeting hall was a short one. It was the largest building in the town, but it could only hold half of the people at one time. That was why Lady Eboshi was meeting with the men and the women at separate times. Ashitaka and Kohroku were among the last to arrive. They found places on seating mats near the center of the room. Thirty more men filed in behind them and found places to sit. Gonza and Lady Eboshi walked in at the front of the building and Lady Eboshi sat down on the only chair. Gonza nodded for his guards to shut all the doors and windows. They stood at their posts while he stood behind Lady Eboshi. Some of the men were joking amongst themselves, but they quieted down for her to speak with them.

"I don't want to keep you here any longer than necessary. Our strategy shouldn't be too hard to carry out as long as you all do what you are asked. While we don't have enough time to stop Lord Asano without any bloodshed, we can still defend our town. Gonza and I have talked it over and we decided that the best thing would be for everyone in the town to appear as if nothing is wrong. If Lord Asano saw our people panicking and constantly watching the forest, he would catch on that we knew something and he would strike sooner than we would want. When he does strike against us, you must all act as if you were surprised. However, don't give his men any reason to kill you. We also have a plan to put some of our men and women into the forest to watch him and report on any changes in his movements. Ashitaka, would you and San be willing to help with that? You both know the forest better than any of us."

Ashitaka was surprised at being addressed, but he quickly recovered to answer the question.

"I will talk with San. She shouldn't have a problem as long as the people with us don't do anything to harm the forest."

Lady Eboshi nodded and continued her speech.

"We will try to put this plan in action as quickly as possible. We still have a few days to figure something out and we will fight if we need to. Meeting adjourned."

The men got up and the guards opened the doors to let them out. Ashitaka let quite a few men pass before stepping out into the night. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was going the wrong way until Kohroku tapped him on the shoulder.

"Home is that way," he said and pointed to Ashitaka's left.

"I'm sorry, Kohroku. I think I need to take a walk around the town to clear my head. I'll see you at home."

"All right."

Ashitaka watched his friend walk off before he walked in a circle around the town. His thoughts were completely focused on San.

_I don't want her to feel trapped or uncomfortable here amongst the humans. She is under mine and Lady Eboshi's protection, but is that enough for her? What if she does run away? I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Will she even work with the humans that are going to be placed in the forest? I'd better tell her tonight about the plan so she doesn't feel ambushed in the morning. I hope she can agree to carry it out._

While Ashitaka and Kohroku were at their meeting, San and Toki had taken care of the dishes and cleaning up after the evening meal. San had waved away Toki's objections to her helping out. She didn't want to feel too obligated towards the other woman. The two of them were sitting at the oak table again enjoying a hot drink that Toki called tea. It tasted even better than the bread they had at dinner.

"What do you plan on doing with Ashitaka's room when he comes to live with me in the forest?" San asked after a few quiet sips. Toki looked at her in confusion.

"How did you know that? I don't think he even asked you. He was planning to wait until after we were done rebuilding."

"He comes to visit me quite often. It wasn't too hard for me to figure it out. He means so much to me. And I know that he cares for me too."

"Of course he does. Well, Kohroku and I were talking about turning it into a baby's room after Ashitaka left to be with you."

"Are…are you planning on having a baby soon?" San asked, trying to be delicate with the question. Instead, she felt awkward and silently cursed her foolishness. Toki didn't seem to mind, though.

"We wanted to start a family after the construction was completed. However, with Lord Asano coming to attack, we'll just have to wait a little while longer. I don't want to bring any children into a world with an uncertain future."

San nodded in understanding. She could see some sadness and regret in Toki's expression, but before she could say anything, Toki had a question of her own.

"San, do you think you could teach me your hand to hand combat? I heard about your skill from the people who saw you fight Lady Eboshi and also against one of Jigo's men and even though I know how to use a weapon, I still want to be able to defend myself if I happen to be without one."

San was taken completely aback by the question. She would have never expected to actually teach another human her fighting skills. She thought it over a bit. San looked Toki over. The other woman had a strong body from pumping the bellows and she also seemed pretty smart for a human.

"I would be glad to teach you, Toki. I never thought any of the people here would want to learn from me."

"Us humans aren't all that bad, San. I know that we've misjudged each other, but I'm actually happy to have you staying with us."

"Thank you," San said. She had to admit to herself that it did feel good to not be so guarded all the time around humans. She was comfortable enough around Ashitaka, but it was still nice to be forming a friendship with Toki.

The sound of the front screen door sliding open made both women look up. San couldn't hide her disappointment when Kohroku entered alone.

"Where's Ashitaka?" she asked trying not to sound like she was whining or complaining.

"He just went for a walk around the town to clear his head after the meeting. He should be back soon," Kohroku assured her. He let out a yawn of tiredness and Toki stood up and approached her man.

"Bedtime for you," she told him before lightly kissing him on the lips. San looked down to give them privacy. She stood up, hoping to leave quietly and go to the room she was sharing, but Toki stopped her.

"Wait, San. Come with me for a second."

Toki walked out of the main room and into her bedroom and San followed. They heard the sounds of Kohroku cleaning up the tea cups from the table. Toki slid open the door and took a white, cotton dress out of the bottom drawer. She then turned to hand it to San.

"What do I do with this?" San asked. She turned the dress over in her hands. It was very soft to the touch.

"This is called a nightdress. Humans tend to change their clothes before they go to sleep at night. This is one of my spares. It's clean and it should fit you."

San nodded, seeing the sense of not wanting to wear the clothes that were worked in to bed.

"Thank you, Toki."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

"Good night."

San left Toki's room and went to the other bedroom. She slid back the screen and shut it behind her. She slowly undressed, taking off her shoes, vest, and linen dress. After folding her clothes up and placing them in the drawer, she put the nightdress on. It was a little loose around her breasts and waist, but otherwise it fit well. She removed her earrings and the bands around her upper arms and placed them on top of the drawers. However, the band holding back her hair and the crystal dagger around her neck remained. She began to pace around the room, not sure if she should just lie down on the sleeping mat to wait for Ashitaka. San didn't know how many circuits she made when she suddenly stopped, feeling trapped. She needed air and she needed to be around animals. Opening the bottom drawer, she removed her cloak and tied it over the thin nightdress. San tiptoed over to the shuttered window and opened it as quietly as possible. Luckily, she could just climb over the sill. When her feet hit the ground, she stopped and opened her senses to the night around her, only stopping when she could feel Yakul, Ashitaka's red elk nearby. Taking off into the night, San ran to his stall.

Ashitaka came back to a silent house and he moved towards his room just as silently so he wouldn't disturb anyone. He could hear Toki and Kohroku talking quietly as they prepared for bed, but no noise came from his room. He slid back the screen, wincing when it squeaked a little bit. Ashitaka hoped that he didn't wake San up. However, when he stepped into the room, he saw that it was empty. He stopped at the threshold and looked wildly about the room. Where was San? Her spear was still there and her earrings and bands were on top of the dresser, so he knew that she couldn't have gone far. Ashitaka didn't think he would have to raise an alarm, but he had to ask Toki and Kohroku if they knew anything. He knocked on their screen. Toki answered it, brushing her long hair.

"Is something wrong, Ashitaka?" she asked the moment she saw the expression on his face.

"Where is San?" he asked calmly, trying to force his panic down.

"She's not in your room?" Toki asked with concern.

"No."

"Well, we would have heard her if she left through the front door."

"She got out through the window."

"Take a torch from the front bracket of the house. The ground is still damp from yesterday's rain. She may have left footprints that you can follow."

Ashitaka nodded his thanks and hurried to the front of the house and grabbed a torch. He made his way towards his window and saw that there were indeed footprints leading away from the house. He followed them, but it wasn't too long before his fear and concern were replaced with relief. Ashitaka smiled to himself. He knew exactly where San had gone.

San was sitting with Yakul, gently stroking his fur and talking softly with him. Ashitaka stopped when he was a few feet away. He didn't want to disturb their peace. Yakul looked up; glad to see his friend and San looked up also. Ashitaka placed the torch in a bracket before approaching them. San stood up.

"Ashitaka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any worry. I…" she stopped when Ashitaka gave her a reassuring kiss. He deepened it and tightened his arms around San. She melted into the sweetness and protection that he was offering her. When they broke apart, he took her by the hand and sat down with her next to Yakul.

"I'm not mad at you, San. Just tell one of us where you're going next time."

San nodded before leaning back against Ashitaka. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips against her hair. They were silent for some time before Ashitaka spoke.

"San, I want you help with something. I'm telling you this now so that you don't feel blindsided when you go with the other women to meet with Lady Eboshi. She requested that we take some of the men and women into the forest to watch and report on Lord Asano's men and their movements. I know that you don't want any more humans in the forest, but we need all of the warnings we can get."

He let her think over his words and he didn't press her for a quick answer. When San looked up at him, he could see that she wasn't exactly happy about having more humans in the forest, but she was willing to help him out.

"We can select the people that we want to come with us after the meeting tomorrow," she said.

"Thank you," Ashitaka told her and kissed her again. He yawned when they came up for air and he could see that San was looking pretty tired.

"Shall we return to the house?" he asked. She nodded and they both said good night to Yakul before leaving the stall. Ashitaka left the torch in the bracket, allowing the moonlight and the stars to guide them.

"What did you talk about with Yakul? Is he happy here?"

"He is. Although, he does miss a lady red elk that he was rather fond of before you had to leave your people. However, he told me that he wouldn't leave you for all of the pretty lady red elks in all the world."

Ashitaka smiled at that and they returned to the house in contended silence. He kept ahold of San's hand as he led her in and he only stopped to let Toki and Kohroku know that he had found her. As they approached his room, he could feel San becoming anxious and nervous about sharing a bed with him for the first time.

"San, I can set up the seating mats and sleep out in the main room if you want me to," he told her when they were inside. She turned and locked her arms around him.

"No!" she whispered fiercely. Ashitaka let go of her and she laid down on the side closest to the door. She turned away as he changed for bed into a pair of loose, cotton trousers. He closed the shutters and blew out a candle sitting on the drawers. Ashitaka slid in next to San and he could feel her turning over to face him in the dark. She snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently stroked her back while she ran her fingers through his hair. The warmth of their two bodies and the soft touches sent them off into a blissful sleep.


	4. Watching and Waiting

**A/n: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I am thankful for the support of this story and the encouragement to keep going with it. Things are going to get more gritty and dark. I wanted to let you all enjoy a fluffy chapter as the calm before the storm. However, I'm going to keep San and Ashitaka together. I may put them through a lot, but it will only make their relationship that much stronger. Hope you are all enjoying your holiday and just remember to read and review like always! Kirsten**

Lord Asano arrived at the edge of the forest just outside of the town a few hours after dawn. It was strangely quiet, but he wasn't going to let the silence unnerve him. He signaled for his men to fan out amongst the trees where they would watch the town for a few days before attacking. He wanted to catch the people unaware, but he wouldn't kill more than he needed to. There still had to be enough left to dig for the iron for him. Lord Asano wanted to send some of his other men out into the forest to capture the wolf girl, but he decided to wait until he began burning down the forest and let her come out to him. She would be easier to take that way. To keep himself amused, he began to plan how long it would take to break her and then finally kill her. He kept his eyes on the town while he plotted, but he was more dependent on his spies to report than actually doing the work himself.

Nothing appeared to be amiss in the town. The newly rebuilt homes and other buildings were bathed in the sunlight of the new morning, giving the wood a warm, golden glow. Men and women were working together, either tilling farm fields or completing construction on a few unfinished things. They seemed to be talking and smiling at each other in a friendly way. There were some bits of laughter or song that carried through to the trees and everything looked to be quite pleasant. Sometimes, a worker would look towards the forest while stretching out a muscle or while walking from one completed task to start another, but the glances were quick and didn't linger too long on the trees. There wasn't a sense of alertness or alarm to the scene before the eyes of Lord Asano and his men. He shook his head in disbelief over how naïve the people of the town were. They had assumed that all of their troubles were over with The Forest Spirit regaining his head and leaving them in peace as long as they left the forest in peace. He wouldn't be surprised if they had gotten rid of their guns so that no more demons came after them. Well, he would soon see how well pitchforks and other primitive weapons worked against his highly trained samurai with their sharp swords and arrows. Lord Asano was feeling pretty confident that the attack to take the town would be a very short one with the odds in his favor. One of his spies that he sent towards the southern end of the town came back to report.

"That young man who fought like a demon is still in the town, my lord. What should we do about him?" the spy asked, trying not to show fear or worry. Lord Asano didn't share the other man's concern.

"Oh him? I heard from the surviving samurai that the boy no longer possesses his demon strength. He will be easy to defeat. He is no match for us anymore. Now go back to your posting," he said casually. The spy quickly bowed and hurried back towards his placement. Lord Asano wondered for a bit why the boy was still there, but he quickly figured that the young man had nowhere else to go and he put it out of his mind. A half hour passed before another spy sent to the eastern side came running to report.

"My lord, there is a girl amongst the people of the town who doesn't appear to be one of them. She has red wolf fangs painted on her forehead and cheeks. She is also wearing a white wolf pelt cloak around her shoulders," the man said breathlessly. Lord Asano stood up and laid a hand on the man's arm. He had a grip like iron.

"What? Are you sure your eyes aren't deceiving you?" he asked, trying to keep a calm demeanor.

"I'm positive, my lord. She seems to be keeping to herself and only interacts with a few of the people. One of them is that boy who used to be under a demon's curse."

Lord Asano let go of the man's arm and paced around the grove of trees in thought.

_How could the wolf girl be with the humans? I thought she hated them. Well, well, well. This _is _certainly an interesting turn of events. I never thought she would be so easy to take, but it seems that she has walked right into my grasp. What about the young man? Is there a connection between them? Does he think he will protect her by trapping her in that town? She won't stay. She will run and just when she thinks she is safe, I will take her. And any forest spirit or god who tries to defend her will be killed. Any human that tries to defend her will also be killed. But, she wouldn't care about the humans. Only about the animals. Still, making her feel guilty about the deaths of innocents might just break her._

Lord Asano stopped his pacing and smiled to himself. He had other nasty things in mind to break the wolf girl, but getting her to feel guilty and beg the gods and spirits to leave her alone while he had her was a good first step. He was certain that she would fight him for some time, but eventually, she would crumble before him. He looked forward to her trying to fight him off. He wanted to see if she was as good a warrior as others claimed she was.

"Keep your eyes on the wolf girl and the boy. Report immediately if there are any changes worth noting," he told his spy. The other man bowed and left. Lord Asano went back to the men still with them and ordered them to set up camp as quietly as possible.

San and Ashitaka were looking over the people who wanted to go into the forest with them to spy on Lord Asano and his men. They both agreed that a small group would make less noise and would be less noticeable if they were to leave the town for a few hours. As much as San wanted to stay in the forest all day, she saw the sense of making sure that she was visible amongst the people. Lord Asano would get suspicious if they were to just suddenly disappear then reappear after staying in the forest for at least twelve hours. She turned her attention back to the group of twenty or so people before them. Toki and Kohroku were there, but the rest of them were complete strangers to her and they stared at San just as much as she stared at them. Ashitaka cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Everyone, while we appreciate your wanting to help us with spying on the incoming enemies, we can only take six of you. San and I wouldn't ask you to come with us into the forest if you are uncomfortable around it. If you are uncomfortable, then I suggest you leave now and help with rebuilding or farming. We still need to fortify the wall surrounding the town."

About eight people looked suddenly relieved not to have to go into the forest and they left. The remaining twelve drew closer together. San looked them over. They appeared to be strong and they showed no fear of her, but she knew that they couldn't stand around all day trying to decide who was going. She surprised herself, Ashitaka, and the group by speaking up honestly.

"The only people I know here are Ashitaka, Toki, and Kohroku. While the rest of you look pretty brave to me, we need people who can move quietly amongst the trees and who won't scream if they see something strange. We will be mostly watching Lord Asano and his men. I know a hidden trail we can take and we can get to it by using the hidden escape door in the wall. However, Lord Asano most likely has his men scattered throughout the forest to watch this town, so we will be moving from one group of spies to the next. It will be slow going, but we should know something further, I hope."

It was completely silent after her speech. The group gaped at her and San ducked her head to hide the blush that was working its way into her cheeks. She felt a hand coming to rest on her arm and she looked up to see Ashitaka smiling at her.

"That is a good idea, San and we can take Toki with us if you want her there. But, I think Kohroku would be more comfortable here," he said and turned to smile at the other man. Kohroku nodded and left the group. Toki sighed, but she didn't try to grip his arm to keep him with them. She did step up to join them, though. Five other men followed her quickly after that.

Ashitaka and San led the group to the hidden door. It was at the western end of the town and there were plenty of rooftops from the buildings to block it from view. Even if Lord Asano had some of his men up in the trees to spy, they still wouldn't be able to clearly see what was going on. San opened up the door and they quickly filed out. They followed her to the hidden trail only a few feet away. She kept one hand on her spear and the other in Ashitaka's comforting grip. She let go of his hand to signal that they had to walk single file through the narrow trail. They fell in behind her and she took them into the forest. They came upon their first group of spies after walking fifteen feet or so down the trail. She signaled again for them to venture deeper into the woods. The spies never looked behind them and Ashitaka shook his head at their arrogance. The group stayed still as they listened to the men talk, but they didn't hear anything important. It was mostly just complaining about having to stand around in the heat in full samurai armor. They were about to move on to the next group of spies, but San stopped them briefly. The group was about to enter a part of the forest with more trees and she quickly scanned the upper branches to make sure that there weren't other spies up there. She wanted to climb all of them, but there wasn't enough time. Ashitaka could see her becoming frustrated with only knowing what her limited sight was telling her when a little Kodama suddenly appeared on his shoulder. The group started, but nobody screamed or ran. San gently took the tree spirit into her hands.

"Little one, could you transport yourself into the trees and let us know if there other spies up there please?" she asked kindly. The Kodama rattled its head in confirmation and disappeared from her hands into the trees. It wasn't too long before they heard another far off rattle and San sighed with relief.

"It's safe. Come on," she quietly told the others. They no longer had to walk single file. Even though more trees were around them, the paths in between were wide enough for two, sometimes even three. Ashitaka stayed by San's side with Toki occasionally joining them when there was enough room. She seemed fascinated and in awe of the forest, but not afraid. She even smiled when they spotted another Kodama peering at them curiously. The groups of spies were either complaining about the heat or just silently keeping watch on the town. They came upon one group about halfway through the trail that wasn't even watching the town or the forest. The men had set up a card game instead. While it would have been easy for the people from the town to overtake the men, they didn't want to alert Lord Asano to their presence. Still, San stared at them in disbelief over their carelessness. She knew some humans were stupid, but she didn't think they would be this stupid. They continued on through the forest. They were almost done when they finally heard something of interest.

"It's unusually quiet in the forest today," one man said to another. The other man grunted.

"Most likely the gods are meeting someplace where we can't find them to plot against us."

"Think they'll share their plans with the people of the town?"

"They might tell the wolf girl. Can't believe she's actually living with them."

San froze. She set down her spear and climb the nearest tree that would allow her to hear what the men were saying without revealing herself to them. Ashitaka set down his bow and quiver and followed her up. Toki signaled the other men with her to guard the tree.

"She hates the humans. I saw her fighting against them with the boars," the first man said.

"She'll probably run away soon and then his Lordship can capture her," the second one commented.

"I don't think she'll be so easily taken. She fights pretty meanly with that spear and her hand to hand combat is just as good as a man's."

"Well, if you want to tell his Lordship that his plan is flawed, go right ahead. See how long you last before he guts you for questioning orders. Come on, we need to find our reliefs."

The two men left and San and Ashitaka climbed down the tree. They quickly told the others that Lord Asano was aware of San living in the town. The group hurried back to town. All of the spies were in the middle of switching duties with the other men who were guarding the camp, hunting, or collecting fresh water and firewood.

The group reached the hidden door safely and they went through it quickly. The men went to find Lady Eboshi and tell her everything that they had learned. Even though their first scouting mission had been successful, Ashitaka could see that San was agitated by something. He knew that it wasn't fear of Lord Asano capturing her because she was protected here and she wouldn't run off. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Toki was still with them and he wasn't sure if asking her to leave them alone was good manners. After all, she had helped them out and he didn't want to seem ungrateful. Yet, San wasn't talking to him and whenever they crossed paths with another person from the town, she couldn't stop glaring at them. Ashitaka didn't want her behavior to be reported to Lady Eboshi. That would only agitate San further. He had to take her aside as soon as possible to figure out why she was acting this way.

"How does leftover rabbit stew sound for lunch?" Toki asked them when they reached the house. She didn't seem aware of San's behavior.

"Sounds good, Toki. I think San and I will get fresh water from the well," Ashitaka answered.

"I'll take your weapons in and put them away for you," Toki offered and San and Ashitaka handed them over. She went inside and the two of them went to the well. It was a bit of a walk from the house, but luckily, they didn't encounter any other people and the well was also free of any humans when they reached it. Ashitaka dropped the bucket into the water.

"San is something the matter?" he asked gently while they waited for the bucket to fill.

"I'm fine," she answered shortly. Ashitaka raised an eyebrow at her and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"San, something clearly has you upset. I won't tell anyone else what it is. I promise."

San turned her back to Ashitaka and folded her arms. She didn't want him to see her face as she spoke.

"I really didn't want to have to lead a group of humans through the forest. I could have spied on them just fine on my own or with you. Instead, I listened to that damn woman! What would Mother think of me? What would my brothers think?"

Ashitaka didn't say anything. He stayed silent and just let San rant out her feelings.

"And now Lord Asano knows I am here! It was completely pointless for me to come to this town! I've probably put your life and the lives of the people who have shown me kindness into unnecessary danger, Ashitaka. I should just go to Lord Asano and save him the battle," she finished, her voice breaking a bit. Her shoulders slumped, but Ashitaka waited a little bit longer before slowly approaching the girl her loved and gently wrapping his arms comfortingly around her waist. He held San as her breathing calmed down. No tears fell from her face. He knew that San wasn't the type of women who cried when obstacles were thrown in her path. Still, Ashitaka wanted to reassure her that she was safe with him. San eventually turned into his embrace and buried her face in his chest. Ashitaka could feel her slowly relaxing as he stroked her hair.

"You're really not going to hand yourself over to Lord Asano, are you?" he murmured softly. She shook her head fiercely.

"No. It was just the pent up frustration and anger talking. And I'm not going to run away either. I don't want you tearing up the forest looking for me."

Ashitaka let go of San and drew out the bucket from the well. He carried it back to the house and kept one arm around San. She wrapped her arm around his waist. They were silent, but this time, the silence was much more comfortable. Toki and Kohroku greeted them and they all were soon sitting down for lunch. Ashitaka and Kohroku planned to help with finishing the construction on the flour mill during the rest of the afternoon. They left after helping with the cleanup. San was unsure what to do afterward. Toki however had a plan for them both.

"San, why don't you teach me some of the basics steps for hand to hand combat?" she suggested.

"N-now?" San stuttered a bit.

"No time like the present. With Lord Asano coming, I could stand to learn all of the fighting techniques that I can."

"Where should we go?"

"There's enough room by the community garden. Come on."

San followed Toki to the place. She knew that they would soon draw a crowd, but she was becoming used to the people staring at her. This time wouldn't be much different from the others. They reached the garden which was beginning to show just the smallest green shoots of growing vegetables. There was a clear patch of hard packed dirt nearby that had more than enough room for the two women. San and Toki stretched first. San knew that Toki wouldn't learn if she just started throwing punches or kicks at the other woman. Instead, she began by teaching Toki some basic footholds and handholds for balance. Toki was a fast learner and it wasn't too long before San was teaching her how to block, duck, roll, and kick away from an attacker. A crowd gathered around like she predicted, but this time, the people seemed to take an interest in the techniques that she was teaching. Especially the women. San could hear them saying that they also wanted to learn hand to hand combat. The sun was starting to set as San finished with the rest of the basics. It painted the sky in fiery shades of red, orange, pink, purple, and gold. When they finished, the crowd murmured their approval and eagerness to learn. San couldn't help smiling at them. It actually felt nice to be praised for something she knew so well. The crowd soon became silent as Lady Eboshi mad her way towards San.

"That was very well fought, San. Toki and the other women are lucky to have found a teacher like you."

San nodded her thanks. She wasn't about to verbalize any feelings of gratitude towards someone she still considered a former enemy.

"And you led the people without any objection throughout the forest on the scouting mission. I commend you for that."

San could sense that something was hidden in Lady Eboshi's words. She had a feeling that this woman wasn't just merely complimenting her skills. She decided to cut to the chase.

"Get to the point, Eboshi. What do you want?"

Quite a few of the people gasped at her bluntness. Lady Eboshi however smiled on them.

"Go back to your homes everyone. I want to speak to San alone."

The crowd dispersed. San could see Ashitaka looking at her with a worried glance. She placed a hand on Toki's arm just as the other woman left.

"Tell Ashitaka that I'll be home soon," she said. Toki glanced at Ashitaka and quickly pieced together that he didn't want leave San alone with Lady Eboshi. She nodded her assent and went over to him. He followed her and Kohroku home leaving San to face Lady Eboshi.


	5. Meetings and Mayhem

**A/n: Going to go ahead with this next chapter, even though the last one wasn't reviewed yet. I understand that you're all getting busy with the holidays coming up, but I still hope that you like my story and writing style. Things are going to get more suspenseful and darker, but I believe you can all handle the angst and tension. Please let me know what you think, though. It helps me immensely and I do appreciate those who take the time to read and review. Thank you. Kirsten**

San stood there in the gathering darkness, ready to face whatever Lady Eboshi had to say to her. If she was in trouble for her less than friendly demeanor towards the people after her spy mission in the forest, she would defend herself and not be bullied by someone she still wasn't on friendly terms with. While her behavior should have been kept in check, she wasn't a citizen of this town and if this damn woman thought she could punish her, San wouldn't take it without a fight. After a few moments of silence, Lady Eboshi finally spoke.

"From what I heard, you didn't see any forest gods today. I take it that they are meeting to discuss plans of how to best protect the forest from Lord Asano."

San nodded.

"Very well. I have another request for you which I think you will find very appealing."

San wanted to refuse. She didn't like leading a bunch of humans into the forest and she certainly didn't like feeling as if Lady Eboshi was trying to control her life. However, some part of her told her to stay and hear the other woman out.

"I was wondering if in a couple of days from now, you could go into the forest and meet with your brothers to find out what their plan is. You may go alone or have Ashitaka accompany you. I only ask that you return here and not run away into the forest. I want to protect my people, but if the forest gods aren't going to help us, then I want to know so that nobody in this town tries to take revenge on them."

San could hardly breathe. She had a chance to go back into the forest and see her brothers again! And she could also have Ashitaka along with her! Even though she would have to report, it would still be better than staying in this town for longer than she wanted to. San remained calm as she gave Lady Eboshi her answer.

"I'll take Ashitaka into the forest with me. We may be there overnight, but we will return."

"Thank you, San," Lady Eboshi said with relief. She turned to leave when a sudden question from the girl made her stop.

"Why do you suddenly care so much about what the humans here do in the forest?"

Lady Eboshi thought the question over. She knew that she had to be very careful with her answer.

"It seems that having my arm bitten off by your mother and seeing what the Forest Spirit did to this place after his head was removed, changed my perspective on things. I don't want us to be opposing forces with the forest because it almost cost us all our lives. You and Ashitaka saved us all. Although I can't speak for all humans, the humans of this town aren't going to harm the forest anymore."

San raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at the other woman. Lady Eboshi expected that reaction out of her, though.

"I know I can't convince you right away. However, I hope you are willing to give us humans a chance to make things right."

San nodded a final time and left Lady Eboshi standing there as she walked back to the house she was sharing. Lady Eboshi didn't move for some time after San left.

_San may not be comfortable here, but she hasn't hurt anyone or tried to run away. I'm not even mad at her for not being so friendly to the people after her scouting mission. It was a lot for her to do that and I can't blame her for not being happy about taking a group of humans into the forest. She's even willing to take Ashitaka into the forest with her, but they will be much safer together with Lord Asano and his samurai around. I don't want anything bad to happen to her, even if she doesn't entirely trust me yet._

Lady Eboshi walked slowly back to her house, passing the guards and people who were still going about nighttime duties. Gonza nodded to her outside of the guard barracks before ducking in for the evening meal. The cured lepers greeted her when she reached her house and the girls she had hired as housekeepers were preparing her dinner. Lady Eboshi needed all the help she could get with one arm and the lepers were grateful to her and very hard workers.

San walked into the house and Toki greeted her. The other woman's hair and face were wet from washing.

"Ashitaka and Kohroku are making dinner for us. You have enough time for a quick bath. They'll bathe after dinner."

San was still feeling sweaty from the hand to hand combat she had taught to Toki this afternoon. She walked down the hallway and into a room across from the bedrooms. There was a wooden tub in the middle of the room and a bucket full of hot water was sitting next to it. On one of the walls there was a shelf with cloths on it and some soap. A looking glass was placed above the shelf. Another wall had a window cut into it and the shutters were closed. San shut the screen door for privacy. She had no trouble bathing in the streams and rivers of the forest and using soapwort to clean herself, but she figured that Kohroku at least would be uncomfortable if she left the door open. San carefully poured the bucket full of water into the tub. She quickly took off her sweat soaked clothes and bands around her hair and arms, took the soap and cloth from the shelf, and climbed into the tub. She used the soap to clean her hair and body. When she reached for the cloth, she found out it was used to dry herself on. San got out of the tub and dried off. She didn't have any other clothes, so she put hers back on. She wasn't sure what to do with the left behind water. San went into the hallway and out to the main room. Toki looked up from setting the table.

"Toki, what am I supposed to do with the leftover bathwater?" San asked softly. She didn't want anyone else hearing that she didn't know yet another thing about living with humans. Toki smiled reassuringly at her and led San back to the bathroom. She opened the shutters and lifted the wooden tub. The water dumped out onto the grass below. San helped her to set the tub back down.

"Dinner's ready!" Kohroku called down the hall. San and Toki joined him and Ashitaka at the table. There wasn't much conversation, but the silence was a comfortable one. San hoped that the clean up after dinner wasn't too long and that she could talk with Ashitaka about Lady Eboshi's plan as quickly as possible. Ashitaka took his bath right after dinner, but San figured that she could talk with him as soon as she was done with helping out. While Kohroku waited for Ashitaka to be done, San and Toki cleaned the dishes.

"You're a pretty fast learner," San said after some minutes of silence.

"Thank you. I wish I had learned those skills earlier. They would have helped me keep the men I didn't want touching me away. But, that was only for a short time before Lady Eboshi bought my contract and hired me to work here. I was lucky to escape that life."

San nodded in agreement. The only man _she_ wanted touching her was Ashitaka. He was so gentle with her and he would never hurt her.

"You're very lucky to have someone like Ashitaka love and care for you, San. I hope that when this battle with Lord Asano is over, the two of you can live peacefully and happily in the forest," Toki said with a friendly smile towards San. San smiled back and they cleaned up the rest of the dishes.

Ashitaka saw that San had something on her mind the minute he stepped out of the bathroom. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into their shared bedroom. She shut the screen door behind them quite loudly so that Toki and Kohroku were aware and wouldn't disturb them. San was also quick to close the shutters on the window. Ashitaka carefully sat down on his sleeping mat. He glanced a little worriedly at San.

"What is it, San? Is everything all right?" he asked with concern. He wasn't expecting her to beam at him before kneeling down quickly across from him and taking both of his hands in hers.

"It's better than all right. You remember that Lady Eboshi wanted to talk to me alone after my hand to hand combat practice with Toki?"

Ashitaka nodded. It didn't seem like Lady Eboshi had said anything about San's behavior earlier today when she had been glaring at the townspeople because she was frustrated about having to take a group of humans to scout things out in the forest. Something had clearly made his San happy and he hoped it was something good.

"She asked me to meet up with my brothers in the forest and find out if they and the other forest gods are going to fight against Lord Asano and his samurai or not. It will be a couple of days from now, but I want you to come with me. I have to report back here, but I'll at least get away from this town for one day and night. Please say you'll come with me, Ashitaka."

He rewarded her with a smile of his own and lifted her hands to his lips, kissing one before the other.

"Of course I'll come with you, San. If I'm with you, then we can protect each other from Lord Asano and his men. Although, my female admirers may not last a whole day and night without me," he said sadly. San glared at him and was about to ask who these admirers were so that she could deal with them promptly when she caught the slight bob of suppressed laughter in Ashitaka's shoulders.

"Are you…you're teasing me!" she accused. She pushed Ashitaka down onto the sleeping mat but his arms quickly snaked around her waist and he pulled her down with him.

"You're still beautiful, even when you're scowling at me," he told her and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, San was smiling at him.

"I'm pretty sure your admirers will be all right without you around for one day, Ashitaka. They have plenty of other men to look at."

"Maybe. I hope they won't miss me _too _much," he said lightly. San just shook her head at him and kissed and cuddled with the man she loved before they got up and changed for bed.

The next couple of days passed pretty peacefully in the town, even though all of the people were aware that Lord Asano was just biding his time before the inevitable attack. During those mornings, San and Ashitaka led their group on the scouting missions. They didn't learn anything new, but it was still helpful to keep an eye on their enemies. San was also becoming more accepted by the townspeople through her afternoon lessons of teaching hand to hand combat to any women who were free. Ashitaka smiled whenever he heard the people praising her skills and it also relieved him to see her slowly becoming more comfortable amongst the humans. However, the only people they informed about their trip into the forest were Toki and Kohroku. They didn't see the need to let everyone know because that would increase the chance that Lord Asano's spies would overhear their plans. They were both aware that Lord Asano would figure it out that they weren't there the next day pretty quickly, but they didn't want him to know sooner than they anticipated. When San was done with her last lesson, she looked up to see Ashitaka there to take her to the house. She greeted him with a friendly smile and took his offered hand.

"Do you know where Toki was today? She didn't show up for this afternoon's session," she informed him as they walked back together.

"She was making fresh provisions for our journey tomorrow. She doesn't want us to have to stop and hunt. We could get caught by Lord Asano if we did that," Ashitaka told her. San nodded in understanding. She was hoping that they would find her brothers quickly to discuss things with them. When they got into the house, Toki was putting some bread, meat, and dried fruit into a leather bag for them. She looked up when they entered the kitchen.

"I think that should be enough for the two of you. I'll still make breakfast for us in the morning so that you two will at least get a good meal before you leave," she told them.

"We're going to be leaving pretty early, Toki. We can eat something quickly before going. You don't have to be up when we are," Ashitaka informed her. The food that Toki had given them was enough and he didn't want her to have to do anymore for them. However, he could see that Toki wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

"It's no trouble for me. What if your stomachs growl while you're out there and Lord Asano captures you because you didn't get a good breakfast?"

"I don't believe that will happen, Toki," San said confidently. "We'll be using the less well known paths in the forest to find my brothers."

Toki sighed in frustration. She wanted to help them out, but they were being so stubborn! While she appreciated that they didn't want her to be up before she had to, they were still going on a risky mission and the less chance there was for Lord Asano to catch them, the better she would feel. However, she could see that she wouldn't be able to change their minds.

"All right. The least I can do is make sure you both have a good dinner tonight. I'll have Kohroku help me while you two get the firewood and fresh water." She shooed them out of the kitchen. Kohroku was quick to come in after they left. They all tried to keep things cheerful during dinner, but it was mostly silent with Toki or Kohroku occasionally wishing them good luck with their mission tomorrow.

"Are you taking Yakul with you tomorrow?" Kohroku asked at one point.

"No. It would be hard to keep him hidden from Lord Asano's men," Ashitaka answered. While they would be faster if they both rode Yakul, they would still make more noise than they wanted and that would alert Lord Asano. When dinner was over, San and Ashitaka stood up to gather the dishes.

"We'll take care of the cleanup," he told Toki when she started to rise from her seating mat. She sat back down and let them go about the chore. It was silent again while they cleaned the dishes and cooking utensils that Toki used. They were down to the last few dishes when Toki and Kohroku came into the kitchen to say good-bye.

"Well, we'll see you again the day after tomorrow," Toki said calmly and Kohroku nodded. He reached out to shake their hands. Toki reached out to hug them. She embraced San first. San froze when Toki's arms came around her shoulders. She had never been hugged by another woman before and she had no memory of her human mother ever holding her. She awkwardly returned Toki's hug. Luckily, Toki let go pretty quickly and she hugged Ashitaka just as quickly. She and Kohroku left San and Ashitaka alone. However, Ashitaka could see San thinking pretty deeply about something and he knew that she would want to talk with him in private if she felt like sharing.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her when they were done cleaning up.

"Can we say good-bye to Yakul?" she asked. He smiled at her. They would have privacy in Yakul's stable.

"Of course," he said gently. Ashitaka knew that San would tell him when she was ready to talk and he didn't press her any further. They informed Toki of where they were going and they walked to the stable, nodding at the townspeople who were still up and about as they passed. Yakul looked up when they entered. San went to him first and hugged him about the neck. She told him why he couldn't come with them tomorrow into the forest, but they would be back very soon. Yakul gently lipped her shoulder. She let go of him after a while and saw that Ashitaka had gotten out a cloth and some bristly looking things. She glanced at him inquiringly.

"I just want to give him a good grooming and rub down. It's my way of saying good-bye," he told her. She nodded and stepped out of the stall. Ashitaka gently began to work the bristly objects through the red elk's fur. San watched him for a little bit before she told him what was on her mind.

"I wasn't exactly sure how to react when Toki hugged me. I knew that she was just trying to give me a friendly farewell, but I was uncomfortable. That's why I froze before awkwardly hugging her back. I wish she would have asked if I wanted a hug from her or not."

Ashitaka stopped brushing the elk and looked at San over Yakul's fur. She didn't seem upset or angry that Toki had hugged her, but she didn't look happy either. He thought about what to say to her before he resumed brushing Yakul.

"I don't think Toki is mad at you, San. She just wanted to say good-bye since we're leaving before she'll wake up tomorrow morning. I think she could sense that you were uncomfortable, but you returned her hug anyway. She would have let go even if you just stood there."

"I guess it's just another human thing for me to get used to. I've seen the women in this town hugging each other. I like it when you hug me, Ashitaka. But, I have no memory of my human mother holding me," San said in a small voice. Ashitaka had the cloth in his hand to rub down Yakul, but he could see San's face starting to tremble a bit. He set the cloth down and slowly walked over to her. San turned away from him and leaned into the wall of the stable. She took a few deep, shuddering breaths. When she turned to him, no tears were in her eyes.

"Why didn't my human parents fight for me when Mother caught them defiling the forest? They just threw me at her feet and ran! If I had a daughter, I would have fought to the death for her. Mother did that for me when she worked with you to save me from becoming a demon like Lord Okkoto. I miss her. She was my _real_ mother. Not the woman who gave birth to me."

San looked up at Ashitaka and could see love and protection in his eyes for her. He opened his arms for her and she cast herself into his embrace. He held her tightly and murmured reassurances as he gently stroked her back and hair. After San calmed down, he let her go and went back into Yakul's stall to rub the elk down. Ashitaka gave his faithful friend one last pat before they left.

"We'll be back soon, my friend," he told the red elk gently. Yakul whickered and Ashitaka put the cloth and brushes away before leaving the stable with San.

"Come on. We have to be up just after dawn tomorrow if we're going to find your brothers. Hopefully, Lord Asano and his men won't be looking for us as soon as we enter the forest." They went quietly back to the house and changed quickly for bed.

The next day dawned rainy and damp. San and Ashitaka both took a look at the weather. They were hoping that it would make it harder for Lord Asano to see or hear them. They ate a quick breakfast of hot grain, honey, tea, and fruit after getting dressed. San cleaned up the dishes and tied the leather pouch full of food around her waist while Ashitaka got their weapons, her wolf pelt cloak, and his new straw cape and red cap. He handed her the spear and her cloak.

"Ready?" San asked him when Ashitaka had his quiver slung over his shoulder and his bow in hand. He nodded and they left the house, shutting the door quietly. A few guards were up on early morning duty, but they didn't say anything to San or Ashitaka. The two of them were quick to find the hidden door and leave for the hidden forest path. There wasn't any sound except for the rain through the trees and the occasional rattles of the Kodama in the trees. Ashitaka followed San's lead through the paths and trails that she knew best. They were halfway to the cave when a pair of human male voices made them stop. San signaled for them to hide on the other side of the tree. The voices suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" one man asked.

"What did you see?" a much younger sounding man asked the first one.

"I thought I saw another person's leg just duck behind that tree."

Ashitaka craned his neck just the tiniest bit to peer at San. They scarcely dared to breathe. She moved slowly and softly closer to him so they could be back to back to fight just in case they were found.

"Are you sure? It's hard to see with all this rain," the younger man commented.

"It was probably nothing. Come on, let's get back to the camp," the older man said with authority. San and Ashitaka didn't move for some time, even after they could no longer hear the men walking through the forest. San looked around and spotted a trail that would be safer for them to take, even though they would be going the long way to the cave. She tugged on Ashitaka's sleeve to get his attention.

"That way is safer, but it will take us a while to get to the cave," she whispered to him.

"All right. Lead the way," Ashitaka whispered back. San gave him a quick smile before taking him down the path. There were overgrown roots and slippery, moss covered rocks on the forest floor. They slowed down San and Ashitaka, but at least no one else would surprise them. It took them nearly an hour to reach the cave and San's brothers were not there when they finally came upon it. The cave was still the same from the one night Ashitaka spent there. Moss and leaves grew on the floor, providing a soft covering and the fur blankets were rolled up in one corner. They entered the cave and took off their outer clothes. Ashitaka sat down near the entrance of the cave, keeping his bow in his lap and his quiver close by so that he could reach the arrows quickly. San joined him and set her spear in her lap.

"I hope it won't be too long before my brothers show up. They're either hunting or meeting with the other gods and spirits," she told Ashitaka after some silence. He nodded. His thoughts were on the town. Lord Asano would have figured out that they weren't there probably around this time. The townspeople would most likely be asking Lady Eboshi where they had gone. He was confident that she wouldn't give away too many details, just enough to let everyone know that their mission in the forest was going to help the people and that they would be back the next day.

"Ashitaka?" San's concerned tone brought him out his thoughts. He looked up at her.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen to the town," he answered. San put a comforting arm around his shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Lord Asano is going to attack the town, whether or not we're there. But, the people can defend themselves. They won't go down without a fight," she told him reassuringly. He smiled at her and put his free arm around her waist.

"I know. Still, there is a possibility that we may be coming back to a massacre tomorrow morning."

"Then we'll fight off Lord Asano."

Ashitaka looked at San thoughtfully. He would have never expected her to be fighting on the side of the humans she once loathed. So much had changed for the both of them during the past couple of days. He was still hoping that she wouldn't fight the change and take off into the forest.

A nearby howl made them look up. Her brothers came bounding up to the cave. They ran in and San and Ashitaka stood back while they shook the water off. San hugged them when they were dry and they licked her face gladly. Ashitaka bowed to them when their reunion was over.

"It looks like you've protected our sister well," Ookami said when he and Otouto were settled on the floor and San and Ashitaka were sitting across from them.

"I can look after myself," San said annoyed.

"It seems that the two of you won't be here for long," Otouto said before his brother and sister could get into an argument.

"We were sent here by Lady Eboshi," Ashitaka informed them. Ookami and Otouto looked at them in surprise. Well, as much surprise they could muster with being wolves. San looked at Ashitaka and he nodded for her to explain.

"She told me a couple of nights ago that she wanted me to find out if the gods were willing to help the people of the town fight against Lord Asano. She told me that if you're not going to help, she wanted to know so that the people of the town wouldn't come after you."

"Why would that woman care if some humans hunted us or not?" Otouto asked in disbelief.

"Apparently, her perspective on things changed when Mother bit her arm off and she saw how much damage was caused by her shooting off the head of the Forest Spirit," San explained. Her brothers didn't look convinced. Ashitaka could see that San was at a loss for words. He decided to take the lead on their discussion.

"Have any of the gods or spirits heard what Lord Asano plans to do to the forest? All we know is that he was aware of San being in the town and that she is capable of fighting his men off."

Ookami let out a sigh. "The truth of the matter is, we learned from the ape tribe that he's planning on attacking the town first so that we'll think it's just another human conflict. After he has the town conquered, he's going to burn and chop down the forest so that we'll have to fight against him and he wants to kill us all."

Ashitaka and San were very much aware that their thoughts were reaching the same conclusion as her brothers': the gods and spirits would have to form an alliance with the humans if they wanted to save their home. They sat in silence, trying to work out the best solution while the rain pattered outside. Finally, Ashitaka spoke up.

"Do you think you can persuade the other gods and spirits to help us?" he asked San's brothers.

"I believe we can, though the ape tribe will be hard to sway," Otouto answered and Ookami nodded. The two wolves stood up to leave and return to their meeting place. Just before they went, Ookami turned to San and Ashitaka to speak with them while Otouto waited patiently for his brother.

"If the rain clears up and the two of you venture outside of the cave, stay on our side of the river. The humans haven't found where we live, but don't take any unnecessary risks."

San and Ashitaka both nodded their assent and the wolves left them alone. Ashitaka turned to San to ask what she wanted to do, but he could see her hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Tired?" he asked gently. She nodded. San then noticed the bags under his eyes and she reached up and tenderly ran a finger over them, stopping at the scar she had given him under his left eye.

"We can take a nap until lunch," she suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea."

They unrolled the fur blankets and arranged them on the floor of the cave. They placed their weapons nearby before getting under the covers. San had her head pillowed on Ashitaka's chest and one arm around his waist. He held her close with the arm that was cursed around her shoulders. The sounds of the rain soon lulled them into sleep. When they awoke to the sounds of birds singing, the rain had stopped and they saw that the rest of the day would be bright and sunny. Ashitaka suggested that they take their lunch down to the river and San agreed. They rolled up the furs and gathered their weapons before climbing the rocks down to the river. The sunlight warmed their skin, but they found a cool place to sit shaded by a willow tree. Not much was said while they ate half the food Toki had packed for them. The other half would be saved for their evening meal. They washed the lunch down with cool drinks of water from the river. Ashitaka noticed San eying his bow and arrows when they stood up and stretched after eating.

"Is something wrong with my bow?" he asked concerned. He looked it over and ran his fingers over it. The wood was warm and flexible from the sunlight and the string was taut without any frays or threads coming loose.

"Can you teach me how to use that thing?" San suddenly blurted out. Ashitaka was surprised by her question. However, there really wasn't anything else for them to do with the rest of the day and he figured it wouldn't hurt for San to learn another way of defending herself. He rewarded her with a smile.

"Of course I can teach you, San. If you'll let me learn how to wield a spear," he answered, nodding to the one she carried.

"Deal," she said promptly and their lessons began. It actually turned out to be a good way for them to spend the afternoon together. There was plenty of room for the two to show each other the proper stances and holds on their respective weapons. Both were wondering if doing this was just an excuse for them to touch each other, but the occasional reassuring squeezes of hands or kisses on the cheek were not unwelcome.

By the end of the day, San was shooting arrows into the trees and bushes and Ashitaka was throwing the spear into the grassy bank by the river. Although their aim was far from accurate, both were feeling pretty good about learning new things. The sun was beginning to set as they climbed the rocks back up into the cave. The rocks turned a warm, golden peach color. San's brothers were waiting for them at the entrance.

"Most of the other gods and spirits are talking about allying with the humans. We're going to meet with them again tonight after we hunt for the evening. However, we will be back to tell you about what we plan to do before you two leave tomorrow morning," Otouto said after the two humans caught their breath. San and Ashitaka nodded. The wolves stood guard while the two humans ate their evening meal and when they took turns to go down to the river again to wash up after eating, a wolf went each time with one of them. Ashitaka was with Ookami when it was his turn and before they went back to the cave, the wolf stopped him with a very important question.

"Ashitaka, what do you plan to do with my sister after the battle between the humans is over and this Lord Asano is defeated?" he inquired.

"I plan to live in the forest with her. That was always my plan after the town was rebuilt. But, if San doesn't want me here, then I'll stay in the town and visit her like I've always done," Ashitaka answered carefully.

"What if you were to get San pregnant? Would you stay with her? Wolves mate for life, but the same cannot be said about humans. My brother and I wouldn't take kindly to you leaving her in such a position."

Ashitaka bristled at the wolf's comment, but he knew that there were human men who just used women for their bodies and didn't care if those women were left to raise any children on their own. He also knew that Ookami was just being protective of his younger sister and Ashitaka had often felt the same protective instinct towards the young children in his village far to the East. Still, after all of the loyalty, devotion, care, and love he felt and shown towards San, he hoped that her brothers would think that there was no other woman on earth for him.

"I would never, ever leave San in that kind of condition. I love her with all my heart and if I do have children with her, I will protect and love and take care of her and them."

Ookami nodded, satisfied with Ashitaka's answer. He led the human male back to the cave, using the stars and moonlight to guide them. Otouto and San were waiting for them.

"You were gone for quite some time, brother. The other gods won't like being kept waiting. We have enough time to hunt, but we will have to be quick after eating." Otouto remarked.

"Ashitaka and I had some things to talk about," Ookami said impatiently. San looked inquiringly at them, but before she could ask, her brothers were leaping down the rocks and running off into the night. When she could no longer sense them, San turned to Ashitaka.

"What did you and Ookami discuss?"

Ashitaka was glad that the gathering darkness hid the flush on his cheeks. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have right now with San. He wanted to wait until after the battle was over and they would be safe enough to raise a family.

"Just some human things. It's not important to the upcoming battle we'll have on our hands," he answered. San couldn't even begin to imagine why one of her brothers would be interested in humans, but she let it go. She could see that Ashitaka wasn't ready to tell her and she didn't want to push him.

They didn't sit up for too long. If the town was under attack when they got back the next day, they both knew that they had to be alert and awake for the fight. Still, both San and Ashitaka were having trouble falling asleep long after they were lying comfortably together under the furs. Ashitaka was anxious and nervous about Lord Asano gathering his men to attack the town as soon as the sun rose. San could feel him tossing and turning next to her. His movements were keeping her awake. When he turned to the side that was facing her for what felt like the fifth time, she turned over and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. She looked up at the man she loved. He was sweating and pale. San tenderly rubbed his shoulders and back, trying to calm him. Ashitaka slowly relaxed from the warm movements of her hands. He pulled her close and just held her when he was sure that he could lie still.

"I can't seem to take my mind off of the possibility of waking up to an attack on the town tomorrow. I know Lord Asano will attack and it doesn't make any difference if we're there or not. Still, there are people in that town that I've grown to care for and I want to be there to protect them."

San nodded in understanding. The way that Ashitaka was always there to protect the people he loved was one of the many things she loved about him. Still, she wanted to help him calm down enough so that he could sleep. She had to find some way to help him relax.

"We're going back as soon as my brothers tell us what the gods and spirits have planned and I know that they will help us, even if the others do not. But, you won't be of much use if you can't stay awake during the fight."

"I know," Ashitaka sighed. If he worried all night, he would end up hurting San or somebody else from the town because he wasn't paying attention due to lack of sleep. "I'm sorry that I kept you awake, San."

"It's all right," she reassured him and she raised her head to kiss him. Her kiss started off gentle and slow, but it became fierce and passionate. Ashitaka didn't resist when San tightened her hold on him. But when she rolled onto her back, she pulled him on top of her and her legs wrapped around his waist. He broke their kiss and their breathing was ragged. He saw the heat and intensity of San's love for him burning in her gaze. Ashitaka knew he had to stop her before anything further could happen.

"Wait, San," he told her when her hands made their way to the opening of his tunic. She looked up at him, confused. He sighed. "We can't do this right now."

"Why not?" she asked. There wasn't anyone around to hear them. There had to be some other reason. Suddenly, San became afraid that she wasn't good enough for Ashitaka. "Do…do you think that I'm too wild for you?" She looked down, not wanting to see what Ashitaka thought of her. He gently raised her chin with one hand and met her gaze.

"No San. For me, you're perfect," he reassured her and kissed her gently before rolling off of her. He kept his hold on her and stroked her back. "However, with Lord Asano watching the town and planning to strike like a hawk, this just isn't the right time for us to get carried away with our feelings for each other. What if you became pregnant? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or our unborn child."

San felt her heart warm when Ashitaka said "our". She smiled in the darkness at the thought of them raising children in the forest together. But, she knew that he was right. Tonight wasn't the best night for them to give into each other and now that her passions had cooled, she had to admit honestly to herself that she wasn't ready to give herself fully and completely to Ashitaka just yet. They would have to wait.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to press you into something we both weren't ready for," she told him softly.

"I'm not mad at you, San. Even though we can't do anything tonight, I can promise you that after all of this trouble is over, I will give you the most wonderful night you ever had as your…" Ashitaka was at a loss for words. He didn't think "husband" was the right one, especially when he considered Lady Eboshi's sarcastic remark about how San would make a lovely wife for him when he stepped between the two of them fighting. San had attacked during the first night he was in Irontown and her plan had been to kill Lady Eboshi. However, Ashitaka wanted to show them and the townspeople what anger and hatred did to somebody who had been cursed by a demon in an attempt to get them to stop their fighting. It was also the night that San had cut him under his left eye, giving him the scar that was now on his face. Ashitaka liked to think that she was marking him as hers, even though they didn't know it at the time.

"Life-mate?" San supplied after some silence from Ashitaka. He smiled at her, clearly liking the sound of those words.

"Yes. I will give you the most wonderful night you've ever had as your life-mate. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

Ashitaka began to yawn and San could see his eyelids drooping. She was feeling pretty sleepy herself and they settled down without further discussion. They woke up to her brothers nudging them. The sun had just come up. The wolves waited while the two humans washed up by the river and ate a quick breakfast of bread and dried fruit. San and Ashitaka kept their weapons nearby. They could see the discussion would be a short one.

"The other gods and spirits are all willing to help us. Since Lord Asano doesn't expect an attack from the forest, we can fight off the men in the rear. That should confuse him and hopefully, we can reduce the number that you two will be fighting against with the humans of the town," Ookami informed them.

"Thank you, Ookami and Otouto. I think San and I should be getting back to the town now," Ashitaka told the wolves. San nodded and quickly hugged her brothers.

"Very well. We'll gather the other gods and spirits," Otouto said. The four of them climbed down the rocks and Ashitaka and San ran back towards the town while her brothers raced to the other gods and spirits.

The sounds of the town being attacked were quite clear before San and Ashitaka reached it. When they came out from the trees, they saw thousands of samurai being led by Lord Asano riding hard towards the town. Their drawn weapons glinted in the sunlight.


	6. Battle and Bargaining

**A/n: I know this story has been full of more than enough cute and fluffy scenes, so it is time for the angst and tension to balance all of that fluff. And this chapter has plenty of angst! However, the fluff did have a purpose to show the strength of San and Ashitaka's love for each other and in the following chapters, that love will be put to the ultimate test. I didn't want to throw you all into angstville without any kind of buildup, though. Please read and review like always! Kirsten**

San didn't stop when she saw the town under attack. She continued to run, her spear drawn and ready for the fight. While the people of the town had kept some guns, they didn't have enough to take out the thousands of men attacking. She heard Ashitaka panting beside her as they hurried towards the attackers. The townspeople were either firing guns from posts along the wall or they were using long swords, pitchforks, and rakes in the fields outside. A man on a horse came charging at San and she leveled her spear at his unprotected neck and threw it. The spearhead buried itself into his flesh and he fell from his horse. Ashitaka fired arrow after arrow from his bow, choosing his targets carefully. San grabbed her spear from the dead man and had to roll away as another samurai came charging at her, sword drawn to chop off her head as he rode past. An arrow from Ashitaka pierced his neck and he went down. They fought their way through the melee, trying to get to the protective wall. Ashitaka found himself wishing he had also brought his sword because he didn't like having to stop to take his arrows from the dead samurai around him. But there wasn't any help for that right now. They had to get to the townspeople and get inside the wall. He and San managed to fight their way towards the townspeople trapped outside with them. Lord Asano's men pushed them back towards the town, even though they all fought valiantly against their enemies. A sudden howling and other animal noises from the woods caused the men pushing the townspeople back to look towards the woods. San's brothers led the other gods and spirits into the battle. The temporary distraction was enough for the gate to be opened and those who were fighting in the fields were pulled into the town quickly. San felt a familiar grip closing around her arm and she turned to see Toki helping her in. Kohroku was helping Ashitaka.

"Thanks," San told the other woman gratefully. Toki suddenly hefted the long sword she was carrying.

"Duck!" she yelled and San bent down. She saw Toki swing the sword up and heard it hitting against something solid. When Toki put the sword down, San straightened up and glanced quickly behind her. A decapitated man was lying just a few inches from her feet. Toki stepped around her and nudged the dead man away from the gate with her bare feet. Some of the samurai were trying to fight their way into the walls, but most of them were engaged in battle with the twenty or so gods from the forest. Among San's brothers and the ape tribe, there were also fox gods, raccoons, bears, and a tribe of mountain lions. The townspeople managed to hold off the samurai and quickly close the gate. Gonza looked down from the walkway that ran along the top of the wall when he heard the gate slam shut and quickly spotted San and Ashitaka. He gestured towards them and yelled down from his post.

"You two! Get up here and report immediately to milady!"

Ashitaka started to make his way to the stairs at the bottom of the walkway and San began to follow. Toki stopped her briefly.

"Is there anything that you need?" she asked San. San looked at her one spear and quickly thought of something.

"Are there any more spears? I can throw them down from the wall if I have to."

"I believe there are some in the guard barracks. I can grab them for you and bring them up."

San nodded her thanks and quickly ran towards the stairs while Toki raced to the guard barracks. San was just behind Ashitaka when they reached Lady Eboshi who was standing at the wall and looking down at the battle.

"I can see that the gods have decided to ally with us, though I expected more of them," she said when they reached her and sparing them the need of having to report. However, San bristled at her comment.

"And whose fault is it that there are fewer gods from this forest to help us?" she asked angrily and glared at Lady Eboshi.

"I didn't know that Lord Asano would attack with this many men and right after we just rebuilt! I just wanted to get at the iron under the mountains and to do that, I had to kill the gods so that my people would be safe and protected from them. I know I can't replace the lives of the animals that I killed, San. But, I am grateful that the gods are helping us."

San growled, but she didn't say anything further to the other woman. She knew that she was being unfair with the grudge she still held during a very intense situation. No matter what Lady Eboshi may have done to harm the forest and the creatures living in it, she certainly didn't ask for or deserve Lord Asano attacking her people. Still, San wasn't quite ready to forgive someone who had tried to take away the only home and family she had ever known. She turned her attention back to the battle below. The gods from the forest were much stronger than the samurai, but they were vastly outnumbered. San's brothers often had to leap out of the way from blades swinging at them or arrows being fired. They killed many of the men below, but the other gods soon became severely injured and had to retreat back to the forest. Lord Asano didn't pursue them, but everyone watching the battle figured that he wanted the town more than the deaths of the gods at that moment. His men soon gathered themselves and hefted a battering ram and ladders. Gonza yelled down to the people below.

"Barricade the gate as much as you can! Find positions and a weapon! Everyone defends the town!"

There was a mad scramble as everyone in the square grabbed building materials and tried to form a barricade at the gate. Toki ran up to San and gave her half a dozen spears before running down again for more. San's brothers began to limp towards the forest just as Toki brought her another eight or so more spears.

"Those are all the ones I could find," Toki panted.

"Thank you," San said. Toki nodded and raced back down the stairs to find a station in the town square. San glared coldly down at the invaders. She saw her brothers resting at the edge of the forest. Nobody was bothering them right now, but she had a pretty good feeling that Lord Asano wasn't going to let them leave so easily. He would definitely figure out that they meant something to her and he would most likely try to find some way of hurting them so that she would plead for their lives. Well, San wasn't going to submit to an enemy threat so easily. She would fight this bastard to the death! She glanced and saw Ashitaka also watching the men below and beginning to place his arrows in a way that would be easy for him to grab. For once, she was glad that he wasn't trying to comfort her. She was too angry to be calmed and soothed. She hoped that anger would help her in the fight to come.

"Here they come!" Gonza yelled as Lord Asano's men regrouped and began making their way towards the town with their battering ram and ladders. The people on the wall fired down arrows, bullets from guns, and San threw the spears at them. The bullets and spears took out some of the men, but they knocked the arrows away. They tightened their formation and used their shields to form a protective shell around the men carrying ladders and the battering ram. The people on the wall held fire, knowing that they would be out of weapons before the walls were reached by the samurai. But, they didn't want to wait for too long and be at a disadvantage. When Lord Asano's men were about ten or so feet away, they began to break formation. San, Ashitaka, and everyone else with them on the wall began to fire down on the samurai again. San ran out of spears, but an archer next to her was taken down by an arrow through the shoulder. Two other men came over to help him to a safe place. Before they took him away, he handed his bow and arrows to San. She grabbed some of the enemy's discarded arrows on the walkway and placed them close by to fire. San loaded an arrow and chose her target carefully. She shot clumsily and her arrow glanced off a helmet of one of the men carrying the battering ram. San knew that having only one lesson yesterday on how to shoot a bow didn't exactly make her an adept archer, but she had hoped that she could at least help to slow the invaders down. She let out a short sigh of frustration before picking up another arrow to fire. This time, she waited until she was sure she could hit her target through the neck before letting the arrow go. San fired and the arrow pierced a man trying to climb up a ladder. He fell onto the hard ground below, landing in a very loud crash of samurai armor.

Suddenly, the wall shook as the very first strike from the battering ram hit the gate. The people on the walkway stumbled, but managed to grab onto something so they wouldn't fall. Ashitaka turned his glance towards the makeshift barricade and he saw that it wouldn't hold. Another hit from the ram began to splinter the wood of the gate.

"Look out!" one of the guards on the wall yelled as samurai began climbing over it. Ashitaka shot one right in the face, but had to duck and roll as another samurai swung a sword at his head. San abandoned her borrowed bow and arrows and took the knife from her waist. She held it in the usual backhanded grip and slashed at the oncoming enemy. The samurai were much taller than her and she had to jump to get close enough to slit their throats. Her knife wasn't going to pierce their breastplates that protected their hearts. Men and some of the women on the wall cried out as they were taken down by arrows, knives, and swords. The number of people defending the town began to dwindle on the walkway. The wall continued to shake as the battering ram started to punch through the gate and the people in the square braced themselves for an attack. One final blow knocked a hole in the gate large enough for the samurai to get through. They leapt over the makeshift barricade and the ringing of swords filled the air as they fought the townspeople. However, the people of the town were vastly outnumbered by Lord Asano's samurai and they were soon being forced to surrender their weapons and they were herded into an open area near the guard barracks. San, Ashitaka, and the others on the walkway were forced down the stairs after their weapons had been taken. However, not all of the weapons were accounted for. When they were in the open area, the samurai turned their attention to creating a larger hole in the gate and clearing away the makeshift barricade for Lord Asano to ride in. San untied the crystal dagger around her neck and handed it quickly to Ashitaka.

"Hide this," she whispered to him urgently. He was quick to stuff into a hidden inner pocket on his tunic. Just then, Lord Asano came riding in on a magnificent chestnut stallion. More samurai followed him either on horseback or afoot. Lord Asano removed his helmet and glanced at the townspeople, smirking triumphantly at them before turning his attention to Lady Eboshi.

"Lady Eboshi, I must say that your people fought valiantly. Truly, you have taught them how to defend themselves well," he said in a condescending tone as he dismounted. He took off his riding gloves and stuffed them into his belt. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that Lady Eboshi had only in one arm. However, Lord Asano quickly recovered and his condescending smirk was back on his face.

"I can see that only having one arm has disadvantaged you, my dear lady. Pity. I was so looking forward to seeing you firing those guns that my men said you were so adept at using."

"Trying to kill a god had a very hefty price, Asano," Lady Eboshi said in her coldest tone. She wasn't about to warn this man away from attempting to do the same thing.

"Ah yes. Well, those 'gods' shouldn't be a problem for me. Where is the wolf girl?"

Lord Asano glanced over the crowd gathered and he smiled cruelly when he spotted San. He beckoned for two of his men to bring her forward. San didn't resist when they grabbed her arms and dragged her towards the man. They had grips like iron. When they stopped in front of Lord Asano, he looked her over with a hunger in his eyes. San gave him her fiercest glare. While his look wasn't lustful, it certainly conveyed his desire to see how long she would last before he broke her.

"There is certainly a very wild beauty about you, my dear. But, all wild things are eventually broken," Lord Asano said with smug confidence. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek. San wasn't about to let this horrible man to have any physical contact at her. She bit at his hand and he quickly drew it back. Rather than backing down though, Lord Asano continued to smirk at her.

"Well, you certainly are feisty like a wolf," he told her before backhanding her across the face. The blow wasn't hard enough to knock San out, but it certainly made her stagger and the guards tightened their grip on her.

"You leave her alone!" a male voice suddenly yelled out from the crowd. San turned her head towards Ashitaka and saw him trembling with anger as he also glared at Lord Asano. He had the very look of a man who would kill anyone who tried to hurt the people that he loved. Lord Asano was also quick to pick up on Ashitaka's body language. He signaled for two more guards to bring the prince forward before turning his attention back to San.

"Well, _this_ is certainly interesting. A human in love with a wolf. Tell me, wolf-girl, do you love the human?" Lord Asano asked mockingly when Ashitaka was brought to him. San hesitated for a moment and Lord Asano unsheathed the sword as his waist. He hefted the sword up and was about to stab Ashitaka in the heart when San yelled out.

"Don't you dare hurt him! Yes, I do love Ashitaka. Please, leave him alone," San begged. This was the second time she had pleaded for Ashitaka's life to be spared. The first time was when she had asked Lord Okkoto not to eat Ashitaka after she had asked the Forest Spirit to nurse him back to health from a gunshot wound to the chest. Lord Asano drew his sword away and sheathed it.

"My men told me about you, boy. They said that you once possessed the strength of a demon. However, I can see that is no longer true. If you did have that kind of power, more of my samurai would be dead."

"Don't think that no longer possessing that strength will stop me from fighting to the death for San," Ashitaka told Lord Asano in a dangerously quiet tone. Lord Asano just laughed coldly at him.

"Brave words, lad. Very brave words. However, you're not in any position to make that kind of claim."

A sudden, painful howl from the woods made everyone look up. San could feel every hair on her body rise at the sound. She was scared that something or someone was hurting her brothers.

"Wh-wha-what are you d-doing to my br-brothers?" she asked Lord Asano, fear making her voice shake. He gave her another cruel smile.

"You shall see." He grabbed one of the guns from the stockpile of weapons and signaled for the guards to bring San and Ashitaka. They followed him through the hole in the gate. San gasped when she saw her badly injured brothers being dragged by dozens of men pulling them with ropes. Her brothers cried out in pain as they struggled against their captors.

"Don't resist them! You'll only hurt yourselves more!" she yelled out to them when they were halfway from the wall. Her brothers looked in her direction and nodded their compliance. When the samurai hauling her brothers stopped about thirty or so feet away, Lord Asano began to calmly load the rifle. San fell to her knees, which caused her guards to slump.

"NO! If you shoot them, they'll either become demons or die from the poisoned bullets! Please, please release my brothers. I will exchange my life for theirs, if that is what you want. Just let them go, please!"

Lord Asano made it look like he was considering her words. However, he brought the rifle up to his shoulder and pointed it back and forth between Ookami and Otouto.

"Your life in exchange for theirs is not good enough, wolf girl. Your lover must also say that he will be part of the exchange or you will tell me which one of your brothers I should shoot."

Ashitaka gasped at the man's cruelty. He would never have imagined that one person could inflict so much pain and suffering on others without any sense of remorse. In fact, this all seemed more like a game to Lord Asano. However, Ashitaka wasn't about to let San be forced to choose between her brothers.

"I also exchange my life for San's brothers! Let them go," he said quickly. Lord Asano lowered his gun and the men cut the ropes. The wolves didn't run off, though. San knew she had to act quickly before Lord Asano changed his mind.

"Get out of here, Ookami and Otouto. You can't help me right now and if you stay, then you'll be killed. Go back into the forest now!" she commanded and her brothers gave her a regretful look before they limped towards the forest. San's guards hauled her to her feet. Lord Asano was smirking at her and Ashitaka.

"You two will make perfect examples as a warning to the people here of what happens when someone tries to fight against me. Take them back to the camp. Make sure they are as far from each other as possible," he commanded the guards. San and Ashitaka were walked to the camp, which was being set up just outside of the town. Before they were hauled off to the opposite ends, they looked back at each other, communicating their love and an unspoken promise to one another that they would both find a way to escape as soon as possible.


	7. Imprisonment and Torture

**A/n: Well, the angst is certainly building. Just to warn you all, this chapter will not be a comfortable one to read. However, I believe you all can handle it because the movie itself isn't comfortable to watch either. Please remember to review after reading. Kirsten**

The first night as prisoners wasn't comfortable for both San and Ashitaka. It was way too warm in the tents they had been forced into, the samurai kept gloating over their victory, and worst of all, both knew that they were trapped and they couldn't get help for themselves or from anyone else. The men looked at San in ways that betrayed lustful thoughts, but they weren't allowed to touch her. Before Lord Asano went to take over Lady Eboshi's house in the town, he told the guards that San and Ashitaka were to be left alone. He wanted them to be strong enough to withstand the torture he had planned. Even though they were given enough, San and Ashitaka didn't have much of an appetite when it came time for the evening meal. They mostly just sat in contemplative silence while the men around them laughed and talked way too loudly. All they could do was look at each other from across the fire. When it came time for the first evening watch, they were walked to their tents and a samurai was assigned to stand guard at all times outside of both their tents. When Ashitaka was alone in his tent, he sat down on the bedroll and buried his face in his hands. He didn't cry, but he couldn't stop feeling completely defeated.

_It's _my_ fault that San is going to be tortured by Asano! She should be free and running away from all this with her brothers. But I don't know how to get her out of here. She won't abandon me, no matter how much I plead with her. I should have just let the curse that Nago placed on me kill me like it was meant to!_

Ashitaka took his face out of his hands and took off his tunic and shirt sleeves. He crawled into the bedroll and fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

San paced around in her small tent. She was too agitated for sleep. It was only yesterday that she had calmed Ashitaka from his worries about the town being attacked, but it felt like ages ago and it turned out that his worries had been real. She hadn't been trying to downplay or discredit his feelings, but she loved him and she wanted to help ease his mind. San eventually got tired of pacing and sat down with a huff on her bedroll. She leaned back against the wall of the tent, but she was alert to everything around her. Her ears picked up the sounds of the wind soughing through the treetops, the voices of the samurai on guard duty, the crackle of the campfire, and the noises from the town of the people and the samurai guarding them. Her eyes noted the glow of the moon through the tent walls, the lights from the campfire, and the silhouettes of the guard standing outside of her tent and the ones standing around the camp on sentry duty. Even though she couldn't sense her brothers tonight, San knew that they would be close by soon and that they would howl to her if they had anything planned. She hoped that they would take the time to heal from their wounds before they came near enough for her to hear them. After they let her know what was going on, she had to find some way of telling Ashitaka. San knew the forest almost as well as the animals living in it. She would find something that would give her at least a few hours to speak to him. With that in mind, San began to feel a little bit better and her agitated feelings slowly calmed. When she felt relaxed enough for sleep, she slid into the bedroll. San closed her eyes and eased her breathing, knowing that it was useless to fret over what the next day might bring.

Lord Asano had a complication on his hands. He had been hoping to capture the wolf girl and quickly take her back to his lands to torture and eventually kill her while his samurai bullied the people to start digging for iron again. However, that boy who had been cursed was in love with her and she with him. Lord Asano hadn't expected _that_ to throw a wrinkle into his plans and neither had he expected to find the two of them defending the town. Well, at least he thought he was certain about how the wolf girl felt and thought about the humans. It turned out that he had been wrong. Not only did she fight against his samurai, she also seemed to have a few friends amongst the townspeople from what his spies reported during the afternoon watch. Not as many as the boy, but if the people became angry enough while he was away, they would rebel and he didn't have enough samurai to contain them. Plus, he wanted to be here to command them to start digging for iron again. Lord Asano let out a resigned sigh. He would have to carry out the tortures here. However, there wasn't enough land to build a prison in the town. Lord Asano left Lady Eboshi's house and made his way to the walkway. He climbed up and looked out over the wall. The stars and moonlight were enough for him to quickly spot a mountain peak that would be visible from outside of the town and it was also close enough that the screams of the wolf girl and the boy would be heard by the townspeople.

_I don't want any of the townspeople near my prisoners when I force them to build their own torture chamber. Having those two ally with the people I just conquered is very dangerous. However, if they don't fear me, then they won't dig for the iron. Luckily, I still have enough samurai to put to work and they will begin cutting down trees first thing tomorrow morning. That hole in the gate also needs to be fixed, but the townspeople can take care of that task. After I kill the wolf girl and her lover, we shouldn't have any trouble getting at the iron._

Lord Asano gave the mountain peak one last look before turning down the stairs and walking back to the house.

San awoke to the sounds of the forest crying out in pain. Humans wouldn't hear it under the loud crashes of the trees being felled, but she could hear the quiet screams. She was quick to scramble from her bedroll and push aside the flap of the tent. She completely forgot about the guard outside when she tried to run towards the samurai chopping the trees down. A tight grip on her shoulder stopped her and she turned to look up at the guard glaring down at her.

"Just where do you think you're running off to, wolf-girl?" he asked with a sneer. San tried to fight his grip, but he only squeezed harder. She almost doubled over from the pain. When she stopped resisting, he eased the pressure from his hand and she straightened up, gasping.

"Nowhere," she finally said.

"That's right. You can't save your little animal friends now. Those trees will be used to build a prison and torture chamber for you and your lover. And the two of you will get to help with that," the guard told her mockingly. He thrust her back into the tent and closed the flap. San massaged her aching shoulder gently as she thought over the guard's words. Her stomach clenched as she remembered that she and Ashitaka were going to be forced to build their own torture chamber. It was a very sick and twisted thing to do. San stopped rubbing her shoulder when she realized that this was the first step Lord Asano was going to take to break her and Ashitaka. She had to emotionally distance herself from the unpleasant task that they were going to be forced to carry out and she hoped Ashitaka would do the same.

It took five weeks for the prison and torture chamber to be halfway done. Every day, San and Ashitaka worked in complete silence, allowing no emotion to show. Lord Asano seemed annoyed by their absolute refusal to not display any anger or fear. He mostly ignored them, but when he looked their way, they could see the irritation in his eyes. San was carrying a beam when she suddenly sensed her brothers close by. She didn't stop, but she listened for any of their howls. They howled low enough for her to just hear that they were fine and that they would stay nearby, hidden from Lord Asano and his samurai. They also told her that the gods and spirits were coming up with a strategy to stop the forest from being cut down, but it would take some time. San nodded when she got the message and her brothers found a place to lay low. She needed to find some way of telling Ashitaka. San set the beam down and looked around. The water bucket that the guards used to refill their canteens before going on night duty was completely dry. They would need to fill it with water in a few hours. San moved sluggishly during the rest of the afternoon. The samurai yelled at her for being slow, but she didn't pay them any attention. Their noise did attract Lord Asano's attention, though. He watched her for a bit before stopping her when she tried to bring a box of nails to the carpenters.

"What's the problem, wolf girl?" he asked. She noted Ashitaka edging close by with a hammer to listen to their conversation.

"It's the heat, sir. I'm slow today because it is way too hot," she answered. Ashitaka frowned at her in puzzlement, but she could see that he was quickly working out that she had a plan.

"You will address me as 'my lord', wolf girl. Not 'sir'. And it's too hot out here for you? I find that very hard to believe."

San suddenly doubled over and dropped the box of nails. She held her stomach like she was going to be sick and looked up at Lord Asano with large, pleading eyes.

"Please, my lord. Please let me refill the bucket that the guards use for their canteens before night duty. I would feel better if I could be in the shade. You want me to be strong when you torture me and if I get sick from all this heat, then your torturing will just be delayed."

Ashitaka was now gaping at her. San hoped that he trusted her enough to not say anything or to start pretending like the heat was also causing him problems. Lord Asano would suspect something if the man who loved her also tried to go into the woods.

"Oh, very well. Get up and one of my men will accompany you," Lord Asano said annoyed. San slowly rose to her feet. She looked towards Ashitaka and gave him just the tiniest nod when he raised the hammer to continue on working. He turned towards the wall he was working on and San followed the samurai with her. She picked up the bucket and walked with the guard to the woods. They entered the forest and it wasn't too long before they found a pond bubbling with cool water. A sudden roar from behind them made the guard jump and turn around with his sword drawn.

"Who's there?" the guard asked, his voice trembling a bit with fear. The gods and the spirits made all kinds of noises around the pond, but none of them ever came from San's direction, so the guard's attention wasn't on her. The distraction was long enough for San to quickly pick some herbs around the bank of the pond. She knew that if they were crushed together and mixed with water, they would make anyone who drank from the bucket fall asleep for at least a few hours. She tore and rubbed the herbs between her hands and dropped them into the bucket. They floated to the bottom and she turned it a little to mix the herbs with the water. The noises suddenly stopped and the guard turned back to San carrying the bucket in one hand. He didn't say anything to her as they walked back to the camp. San kept her face completely blank as she set the bucket down near the campfire and betrayed no emotion as she ate her evening meal, washed up her dishes, and went into her tent for bed. She saw Ashitaka going into his tent around the same time as things began to quiet down. The guards taking the first watch of the night all crowded around the bucket and refilled their canteens.

San waited for about an hour as the men standing guard talked and joked around. Their voices suddenly became completely silent. San slipped silently out of her tent and was relieved when she heard the man who was supposed to be guarding her snoring quite loudly. He was still standing up, but she figured that the samurai were trained to be able to fall asleep while standing in full armor during battle. She hurried as silent as the stars above to Ashitaka's tent. There was enough room for her to open the tent flap and edge past the guard outside. Ashitaka was asleep in his bedroll and San knelt down next to him.

"Ashitaka. Ashitaka, wake up," she said softly and gently shook his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked in confusion when he saw her. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and gasped quite loudly when he saw that she was really there. San reached out and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh. We can talk as long as we keep our voices low," she whispered. He nodded and she removed her hand. He sat still for a moment before suddenly embracing her and pulling her close to his chest. San didn't resist and they just sat in silence for a while, hands checking each other for any sign of injury or pain.

"How did you manage to get in here?" Ashitaka finally asked and loosened his grip on her a bit so she could sit up and tell him.

"I found herbs around one of the ponds when I went to refill the water bucket. They put the guards to sleep for a few hours."

"Won't Lord Asano become suspicious if there isn't any noise coming from the camp?"

"No. The guards quiet down eventually so that they can hear anything out of the ordinary. They just quieted down quicker than usual tonight."

Ashitaka gaped at her in amazement before giving her a beaming smile. He kissed her deeply and passionately. San returned his kiss and when they broke apart for air, he was still smiling at her.

"I love you," he said. San returned his smile and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I know. I love you too," she told him. He kissed the top of her head and kept his arms around her. They sat in complete content and bliss before reality was brought back to them and San remembered why she came to see Ashitaka. She moved so that she could see his face while they talked.

"I heard my brothers nearby for the first time today. They said that they were all right and that they would stay close to the camp. They can hide easily from the samurai and they also told me that it would take some time for them and the other gods and spirits to come up with another strategy."

Ashitaka nodded in understanding. He knew that both of them had the perfect opportunity to escape while the guards were asleep, but Lord Asano would continue to chop the trees down and that would eventually bring them out to fight him again. He would also take some of the townspeople to be tortured, if he couldn't have San and Ashitaka right away. Neither wanted to anyone else to get hurt, so they had to remain.

"I think you should go back to your tent now, San. I don't want you to be caught in here with me," Ashitaka told her. She sighed, but nodded her assent. After one last, long kiss, the lovers separated for the rest of the evening. San hurried to her tent and got in just before her guard woke up. She heard the men changing shifts before she fell asleep.

After another five weeks, the prison was complete and the gate to the town was completely repaired. It was a rather large building for just two people being held in it. The bottom level contained twenty or so cells. The doors were made from a thick wood and the locks were made from heavy iron brought by merchants. They were impossible to pick. The inside of the cells were dark and dank. They contained a sleeping mat, a bucket for human waste, and a pitcher of water on a table. The windows on the cell had iron bars on them that even a cat would have trouble squeezing through. The second level was just one large room full of torture devices and the windows were always kept open so that the screams of the victims could be clearly heard for miles. The third level consisted of the quarters and kitchens for the guards, torturers, healers, and the people who worked as cooks and cleaners. It was also the main entrance level. The fourth level was a storage area for weapons, food, healing herbs, and the larger torture devices. There were also watch towers and the roof was one flat area that the guards climbed a ladder to get to from the fourth level so that they could use it for sentry duty.

San and Ashitaka were separated again and placed in cells at opposite ends of the hallway. Food was brought for them on trays, but neither slept or ate. They were both too frightened of the unknown tortures that awaited them the next day. The sun was up for a few hours before guards came to walk them to the second floor. Lord Asano was waiting for them and his smile was the cruelest they had ever seen.

"Good morning. I can see that neither one of you slept nor ate. Well, this shouldn't take too long."

He nodded for the door to be opened. The guards threw open the heavy door and San and Ashitaka were pushed into the room after Lord Asano. The sunlight from the windows revealed a stone room with chains along the walls, ceiling, and floor. A table at one end of the room held whips, branding irons, thick, wooden sticks, and short swords and knives. A fire place was close to the table and it was out for the moment. Lord Asano sat down in the only chair, which was near the entrance. Ashitaka was pushed down by one of the guards to sit on the floor and he was chained at both ankles and wrists. San was dragged into the middle of the room. The guard suddenly let go of her as one of the torturers arrived. The torturer was a large man, but his size came from his muscles. He stopped just in front of San, towering over her. The guard left the middle of the room and took a post by the door.

"Begin," Lord Asano told the torturer. Without warning, San was punched in the gut. She doubled over from the blow, clutching her stomach. But, she didn't scream or throw up. She heard Ashitaka struggling against the chains that held him back. San straightened back up and the torturer punched her again. This time, she fell to her knees, gasping. The torturer kicked her legs with a foot clad in a heavy boot. San rolled away from him, but he grabbed her shoulder hard enough to bruise the skin and dragged her upright. The torturer looked to Lord Asano for instruction while San glanced at Ashitaka. She saw love, but also anger at being made completely helpless and forced to watch while she suffered. However, there was no fear. San was also angry, but it would take a lot more than being punched and kicked around to make her scream.

"Strip the girl down to the waist, chain her to the ceiling, and whip her. Twenty lashes should be a good start," Lord Asano finally told the torturer. Ashitaka looked away as the torturer yanked at San's clothes. It was humiliating enough that Lord Asano was watching her while she was half naked. She didn't need Ashitaka also watching. When Ashitaka looked up again, San was chained to a part of the ceiling near the fireplace, her bare back turned to him. The torturer was looking over the whips before finally selecting a long, thin one. He brought his wrist back and the whip hit San's skin. She winced at the sting. The second lash came and it hit a more tender area on her back. However, San didn't scream or even let out a cry of pain.

After twenty five lashes, San's back was torn and bleeding. The pain from the stings almost overwhelmed her, but she hadn't cried out. The torturer was breathing heavily behind her. He turned to Lord Asano.

"What shall I do, my lord? The girl isn't screaming," the man said in a completely emotionless tone. Lord Asano let out an irritated sigh. He didn't want to be stuck here all day, trying to see if the wolf girl would break. He was almost ready to have the prisoners dragged back to their cells when he noticed the hot, silent flow of tears coming out of Ashitaka's eyes. A much better plan came quickly to mind.

"Guards, take the girl back to her cell and have a healer tend to her wounds. Make sure that she rests for the remainder of today. We shall resume tomorrow morning," he commanded. The torturer unchained San and she dropped to the floor. She landed on her knees and slowly pulled her dress up. She almost cried when the cloth brushed against her back, but she wasn't about to be taken back to her cell half naked. The torturer threw her her vest and she was dragged to her feet by two of the guards and walked out of the room. San looked at Ashitaka as she passed him and the sight of tears on his face for her told her everything that he couldn't say with words. She flung her head up and left the room.

"Why treat San if you're only planning on torturing her the next day?" Ashitaka asked Lord Asano angrily. Lord Asano just smiled at him mockingly.

"I'm not telling you, boy. I am surprised though that _you_ broke so easily. She was the one in pain. You're not worthy of loving her. Take him out of my sight."

Ashitaka wanted to yell something nasty at Lord Asano, but the guards were taking him out of the room before he could think of anything. He didn't fight them and just walked with them in silence. They unlocked his cell and threw him in. He hoped that San was being treated much more gently.

San laid face down on her sleeping mat as the healer, an elderly man with dry, cool hands gently laid cold, wet cloths across her back. She almost let out a sigh of relief as she felt the sting from the lashes begin to lessen. But, she knew that her behavior would be reported to Lord Asano and she wasn't about to feel any gratitude for having a healer. The healer began to gently clean the mutilated flesh on her back, but it took some time for him to apply a salve to keep out infection and a bandage. San kept still during the whole procedure, gritting her teeth against the pain. She heard something being uncorked and turned her head ever so slightly to see the healer placing an open bottle to her lips.

"This sleeping draught will let you rest until evening fall," he told her. San opened her mouth and kept her head elevated as the sleeping draught was poured down her throat. When the bottle was empty, she laid her head back down, her body already beginning to feel heavy. The healer pulled the blanket up to her waist before leaving with the guards. The last thing San was aware of was her cell door being closed and locked.

When San awoke, she was hungry. Luckily, there was a fresh tray of food on her table. She slowly sat up and pulled her dress up before tying her vest over it. While it hurt to move around too much, she was able to walk very slowly to the table and stand up while she ate her meal. San polished off the food in record time and could have gladly eaten more, but she knew that no more would be given. She looked up when she heard a distant howl. Making her way over to the window, she stood on tiptoe so that her brothers could sense that she was still alive. She also let them know that Ashitaka was alive. However, their howls became distraught and angry when they sensed that she was in pain from the torture. They told her that they would look for any secret entrances in the prison so that she and Ashitaka could escape when they got the chance. San went back to her sleeping mat and laid face down again. She was wide awake after sleeping most of the day.

_So, Asano's plan is to physically torture me while also mentally torturing Ashitaka. And he wants us to scream so that the people of the town will hear and be afraid. We can't let that happen. If we give up, then they'll give up. I hope my brothers can find an escape route for us. It won't be long before Asano becomes tired of us not screaming and will try to kill us._

Down the hallway, Ashitaka was also wide awake. Every time he closed his eyes, he kept seeing San being tortured over and over again. He had napped on and off after being taken back to his cell, but true sleep wouldn't come to him. The only relief that he felt was the knowledge that San had been taken care of. It had taken him most of the afternoon and part of the night, but he finally figured out why Lord Asano had her wounds treated.

_Asano wants to keep us from being aware of what is coming next. If he's too cruel, then we'll expect nothing but cruelty from him and because of that, he won't be able to break us since we already know that he is going to torture San and make me watch. If he isn't cruel enough, then we won't fear him and neither will the townspeople. So, he must be both cruel and "merciful" by turns so that we can't predict his next move. I don't know how much longer we'll live._

Ashitaka ate some of his evening meal, which was now cold. He paced around the cell for most of the night, only lying down to sleep just a few hours before dawn. He didn't dream, but he knew that if Asano continued to torture San, then nightmares weren't far away.

The next five days or so fell into pretty much the same pattern. San and Ashitaka were taken just a few hours after dawn to the torture chamber and Ashitaka was chained up and forced to watch as San was whipped, punched, kicked, hit, and had the flats of the swords and knives striking against her legs and back. The only reason that she wasn't branded with hot irons was because Ashitaka figured with it being so hot outside during most of the day, Lord Asano didn't want to have to smell burning flesh. Yet, neither one of them screamed, even though the torture sessions became longer and more intense. The only thing that kept San and Ashitaka from crying out was the look of love that passed between them each time San was taken back to her cell where a healer awaited her. The looks were quick, but enough to let each other know that they had to stay strong. Lord Asano became more and more frustrated with them not obliging him with the screams of pain and suffering that he wanted to hear. After San was taken away just before sunset on the seventh day, barely alive, Lord Asano carefully watched both her and Ashitaka. He saw the look pass between them. Suddenly, his frustration vanished as he quickly thought of a way to bring an end to these torture sessions that weren't going anywhere.

"Take the boy back to his cell, but bring the wolf girl to him just before midnight," he commanded before climbing the stairs to the storage rooms. Lord Asano was quick to find several herbs that would make a powerful hallucinogenic when combined together. He quickly ground them with a mortar and pestle.

_I will put these herbs on her food, but the guards must put a black bag over her head as soon as she has ingested them. She'll start seeing monsters after not too long and she will try to kill them. If she kills the boy that she loves with her bare hands, then it will be much easier to break her after she becomes aware of what she has done. She won't have anything to live for without him and she will gladly ask me to kill her._

When Lord Asano was satisfied that the herbs were crushed sufficiently together, he took the bowl down to the kitchen. He sat down and waited. It would be some time before the girl would be awake from her healing and he didn't need to put the herbs on her food right away. It took a few hours for the hallucinogenic to work its way through the human body. Lord Asano ate his evening meal in the kitchen, laughing and joking with the men. When a guard reported that the girl was awake, her tray of food was placed before Lord Asano and sprinkled the herbs on. He told the guard to take another one along and to find a black bag to place over the girl's head as soon as she was done eating.

San wondered why the guards stayed in her cell while she ate. They had never done that before and neither had they left her door open. She meant to savor the meal because it tasted better than usual, but odd things were starting to happen with her vision. The last thing that seemed real was one of the guards placing a black bag over her head. After that, San struggled as she was walked by the guards to somewhere. She kept seeing flames before her eyes and they were too close. Everywhere she looked, fire seemed to be right in front of her face. San heard a door being unlocked and opened and a voice saying her name in a questioning tone. The fire was removed from San's vision and in its place; there was a monster with red eyes, black fangs, blue wings like a bat's, and furred, brown legs.

"San?" the monster questioned again and came towards her, wings stretching out and fangs being bared. She crouched low, ready to attack and kill the thing.

"Get away from me, demon!" she yelled and leaped at the monster, her hands closing around its throat.

Ashitaka felt his vision slowly turning black.


	8. Escape and Temporary Safety

**A/n: I know it's been over a month in between chapters, but I got pretty recent reviews saying that I need to continue with the story. And I shall do so, my lovelies. I promise I don't plan on leaving San and Ashitaka in that dungeon forever. This story is getting close to the end, but I will let you all know when that part comes. For now, keep reading and reviewing like the awesome people you are! I appreciate it so much! Kirsten**

San's grip did not loosen around Ashitaka's throat. He had no idea why she was trying to strangle him, but he knew that he had to act fast or he would soon be very dead. However, getting her off of him would injure her further, which wasn't something he wanted to do. Yet, he had no choice. Mustering the very last of his strength, Ashitaka raised his knee to San's gut.

"So…sorry…San," he gasped weakly before ramming his knee into her stomach. The force of the blow was enough to propel San off of him and she flew back a few feet, hitting her head against the hard, sod wall. She fell unconscious to the floor while Ashitaka greedily sucked air into his lungs and coughed. He managed to crawl over to San and he placed his nose near her mouth.

_Asano must have placed some type of drug in her food!_ Ashitaka thought when he smelled a burningly sweet scent from her breath. _That's why she called me a "demon" and tried to kill me. I must look like a monster to her. She'll attack me again when she wakes up. I need to restrain her in some way._

Ashitaka looked around his cell. There weren't any chains or ropes to be found, which was to be expected. Lord Asano wouldn't want his prisoner attacking the guards. His eyes settled on the sleeping mat. That would do. He pulled the crystal dagger from the secret inner pocket in his tunic. He quickly cut strips from the sheet part of the mat, making sure that the cloth was strongly woven before turning back to San who was still knocked out on the floor. Ashitaka carefully checked her head for any bumps or bleeding before tying the cotton strips tightly around her wrists and ankles. Tears fell silently from his eyes as he restrained the girl that he loved. San began to stir as he picked her up and carried her over to the sleeping mat. She came to as he knelt down to place her body on the mat. She began to writhe around in an attempt to fight him off.

San found herself lying down on a huge patch of red fire and white snakes. More white snakes were twined around her wrists and ankles. She looked about the place she was in and saw black blood dripping slowly down the wall, oozing towards her. The monster was standing across from her, staring at her with red eyes, keeping its blue, scaly wings and brown, furred legs still. She tried to stand up, but the snakes were gripped tightly around her limbs, keeping her down. Even though San couldn't fight the demon physically at the moment, she could still yell at it to keep it from intimidating her.

"You can't keep me down forever, demon! I'm stronger than you think I am and I will get these snakes off of me and kill you!"

"I know, San. I'm so sorry that I had to restrain you," the monster said regretfully. Even though its eyes burned and its black fangs were sharp, the voice coming from the monster wasn't as deep as San was expecting to hear. That detail confused her along with the fact that the monster was sorry for her predicament. She had never come across a sympathetic demon. It had to be some kind of trick.

"You're not sorry for me at all," she scoffed. "You're just trying to trick me with your words. Only stupid humans would fall for _that_. I am a wolf!"

The demon didn't say anything further. It just sat down, settling against one of the walls oozing black blood. San glared at it and yelled words that no other human female would say. Eventually, her voice became hoarse from the yelling and she quieted down, just contending herself with glaring her fiercest at the silent demon.

Ashitaka watched silently as San struggled against the temporary restraints. He didn't even flinch when she yelled the vilest things at him. He wanted to help her, but he knew that trying to hold her by the shoulders to keep her still or touching her in any way would only make things worse. Ashitaka wasn't fully aware of her physical condition and the last thing he wanted was to aggravate the wounds and injuries she had already sustained. He could only wait for the drugs to work their way through her body. The night was turning into a long one, but the last thing Ashitaka was going to do would be to fall asleep while his San struggled through her own nightmare. He hoped that when she was herself again, he could help her then.

Slowly, awareness came back to San. The walls began to look less like black blood dripping and more like hard sod. The patch of fire and white snakes she was lying on started to resemble a white sleeping mat with torn sheets and a red blanket. And the demon across the room from her slowly morphed back into Ashitaka. San's vision cleared as the last traces of the drugs left her body. She kept her eyes on Ashitaka as he slowly stood up and began to untie the cotton strips around her wrists and ankles. Suddenly, nausea overwhelmed her and she needed the bucket for human waste.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she whispered tightly to Ashitaka as he began to untie her ankles. He stopped his movements and grabbed the bucket. Luckily, it had been cleaned. He placed it in front of San and stepped out of the way just in time. She retched into it. She felt Ashitaka untying her ankles before he moved to sit next to her and gently braced his hands against her upper and lower back as she threw up to steady her. San felt like all of the contents of her stomach ended up in that bucket. When nothing was left but dry heaves, she slowly turned to face Ashitaka. Tentatively, he reached over and gently stroked a piece of hair that had fallen loose from the band around her head out of her face.

"Do you need anything?" he asked softly.

"Water," she said, scarcely above a whisper. Her voice was cracked from the yelling and the throwing up. Ashitaka stood up and brought her the pitcher. There weren't any cups. San grabbed it from him and slowly drank from it. It was hard to manage and water spilled onto her clothes and face. When she set the pitcher down, it was halfway drained. San sat back and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She felt a cool wet cloth moving gently around her mouth and opened her eyes. Ashitaka was wiping away the vomit from her face with one of the cotton strips. He balled it up and threw it into the corner when he was done.

"Thank you," she told him her voice a little bit stronger.

"You're welcome," he said. San peered intently at him, noticing the red marks on his neck. She did not remember seeing those before. She reached out to touch them, but Ashitaka drew back from her.

"How did you get those red marks?" she asked, scared of the answer.

"You were under some type of drug that Asano put in your food. The guards brought you in here with a black bag over your head. When they removed it and you saw me, I looked like some kind of demon to you."

San heard his words and realization about what she could have done to someone who meant so much to her came through. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in horror.

"Did…did I try to…to…kill you, Ashitaka?" she asked, her voice breaking. He nodded and San saw the truth in his eyes. Her face crumbled and she could feel tears starting to come. She turned away from Ashitaka and her body shook with hot, silent sobs. She was surprised that she could muster tears from all the dehydration her body just went through, but they still fell from her eyes. The sobs became louder and San stood up while still keeping her back to Ashitaka. She suddenly punched the hard sod wall in frustration but all that did was made her hand hurt. She heard Ashitaka standing up behind her and she turned to him, lowering her hands from her face. San saw that he was crying too, although much more quietly. She threw her arms around him and this time, he didn't pull back from her approach. He held her tightly against his chest as they wept together. When they calmed down, Ashitaka let go of San briefly to sit down with her again on his sleeping mat. He reached over and gently wiped the tears away from her face with his fingers and thumbs. San closed her eyes, feeling peace settle over her briefly. When he removed his hands, her eyes flew open and she embraced him again. Ashitaka rubbed her back and left little kisses on the scars on her neck and shoulders left by the tortures that had been administered on her body. Still keeping her arms around him, San drew back a bit to talk.

"Ashitaka, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I could have killed you and I don't expect you to forgive or ever trust me again."

"San, I'm not angry with you. The person responsible for all this is Asano. I still love you and I'm sorry too for adding to your injuries by using my knee to thrust you back into that wall."

San was taken aback by Ashitaka's words. She knew that he was kind, gentle, and patient, but she hadn't expected to be forgiven so readily and to hear that he still loved her.

"You still love me? Even after tonight and what I tried to do to you?" she asked tentatively. Ashitaka placed his hands gently on her shoulders and suddenly kissed her with all his strength. San was surprised, but she returned it just as strongly and she didn't resist when he pulled her onto his lap. When they broke apart for air, she could see him looking at her with love, protection, and a determination that was new to her in his eyes.

"When the guards check on us, they'll see that I'm still alive. We won't last tomorrow. Asano will definitely kill us. We have to escape tonight," he told her with conviction. San could feel her spirits lift just by hearing the courage in his voice and she knew how she could help him.

"My brothers have been communicating with me every night. They didn't find any secret entrances or tunnels, so we're going to have to fight our way out. However, if I can tell them our plan, then they'll take care of any guards outside of the prison who come and try to help those inside."

"How are we going to trick the guards though when they first come in? Somehow, we have to get their weapons."

San looked closely at the sod wall. It wasn't as solid as she was expecting and she saw holes that would make good handholds and footholds. She turned back to Ashitaka who was looking at her in a puzzled way after her inspection.

"If I can climb the wall near the door, I can hide up there and jump down on the guards when they come in. I'll use the crystal dagger to slit their throats and if we put the sleeping mat in the spot where they'll fall, it should muffle some of the noise. You'll have to pretend to be dead, Ashitaka."

It wasn't the best or most safe plan in the world, but Ashitaka nodded his consent. San looked towards his window and saw that it was much higher than the one in her cell. She could never reach her brothers by just standing on the tips of her toes.

"Do you think you could lift me up to that window so I can let my brothers know the plan?" she asked.

"Yes," Ashitaka answered and they stood up and walked over to the window. He bent down a bit and San climbed up his back until she was sitting on top of his shoulders. Her head just barely missed the ceiling, but she was up high enough to reach her brothers. Luckily, she sensed them close by and she quickly told them everything that had happened and that she and Ashitaka had a plan to escape, but would need help. When her brothers got the message, they agreed to help and San felt them fading away from her senses as they drew back into the forest.

"You can set me down now," she told Ashitaka when she could no longer feel their presence. He bent down again and she carefully swung her legs to the floor and slid off of his back. Ashitaka suddenly caught San in his arms and just held her to him. She could sense how nervous he was; even though she knew that he would be fighting beside her when they escaped. She was just as equally nervous, but it felt good to know that she wasn't alone. He kissed her on the forehead before letting her go.

They dragged the sleeping mat to the entrance of the cell and tried to arrange the blanket to cover up the torn sheets. When they could no longer see the tares, Ashitaka handed the crystal dagger to San and she tied it around her neck. She climbed up the sod wall by the door and hid in the shadows of the ceiling. Ashitaka laid down on the hard dirt floor, completely still. He slowed his breathing to make it look like his chest wasn't moving. He closed his eyes and waited for the guards to come. The wait wasn't long. Just before the sun rose, they could hear one guard walking to the cell. The door opened and he stepped in. Ashitaka heard the guard coming towards him. His body was poked and prodded with a long spear shaft. He didn't move a muscle and when the guard seemed satisfied with his inspection, Ashitaka could hear him turning away. Ashitaka opened his eyes the tiniest bit to see the guard searching the cell for San. The guard never bothered to look up as he hurried towards the door of the cell. San leapt down from the wall and she slit his throat with the crystal dagger. The guard fell backwards onto the sleeping mat and Ashitaka rolled away and stood up. Both he and San winced at the loud, crashing sound of a fully grown man in heavy armor landing on a small pile of blankets and sheets. The sleeping mat had done little to cushion the fall and the hallway echoed with the noise. Ashitaka grabbed the guard's sword while San took his knife and spear. They heard the other guards hurrying towards the cell. A look passed between the two that said they would fight their way out or die trying. They jumped out of the cell together into a mass of guards better armed than they were. San and Ashitaka had to cut, duck, slash, punch, and kick their way out. Some of the guards had been drinking heavily the night before and some were worn out from nighttime duties. But there were others who were alert and ready for the fight. They tried to press San and Ashitaka back, but the two refused to go back into that cell. Stubborn refusal actually gave them enough energy to slowly fight their way up the stairs and towards the third floor of the dungeon. San could sense her brothers outside of the prison, fighting and killing any guards that came from the town as reinforcements. Just as she and Ashitaka were about to reach the daylight and her brothers outside, two guards cut her upper right arm and his left thigh. San slit the throat of one and pushed him over the stairwell while Ashitaka decapitated the other, sending the guard's head careening down the stairs. They leaned on each other as they stepped outside. Ashitaka helped San over to Otouto and made sure she was sitting securely on his back before he collapsed onto Ookami. He stuck the sword he had grabbed into his belt and held onto Ookami's fur.

"We're taking you two to heal and rest at the lake of The Forest Spirit before we go back to the cave," Ookami said.

"Won't…won't… Asano and…and his men find us?" San asked sleepily.

"No. The gods and spirits have guarded it well against them and they dare not venture into the forest more than they have to," he answered. He nodded at his younger brother and the two wolves set off towards the forest while the two humans allowed themselves to finally close their eyes and sleep.


End file.
